Cold Secret
by xXxMidnightStarxXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori is just a normal girl. With a crush. Her crush happens to be Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the most popular boy at school. But what she doesn't know is what who he really is-and who she is truly.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yeah, yeah, this is my first story….

Ikuto: Wow…….

Sammie: Ikuto say that again and I kill you with my bazooka!!(Sammie is my best friend)

Amu: You'd be killed by Ikuto fans then

Sammie: -looks- Good point…..

xxxmidnightstarxxx: ANYWAY I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoru: Enjoy nya!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: When did you come????

Chapter 1

"It's really cold today!" Amu Hinamori cried. It was November, and winter was coming soon.

"Yup," her best friend Rima Mashiro agreed. Rima was actually from France, and had transferred to Seiyo Academy. At first, she seemed like a spoiled little doll, until Amu became friends with her.

"Amu-chi, let's go get ice cream!" Yaya Yuiki whined. Yaya was also Amu's friend and was a grade lower than her and Rima. She had a soft spot for sweets.

"Yaya…," Amu started to say when she heard-

"KYAAAH!!!! It's Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" WHAT?! Ikuto Tsukiyomi was the richest, handsomest, intelligent, coolest boy in the WHOLE school, maybe the world. Because of that, he's super popular. Oh, right, description. Well… he has midnight-blue hair and eyes, his hair's a bit messy, he's got a well-built body, and he's sort off tall. (A/N: Dang that was long!)

"Oh, it's that _playboy_ again," Rima scoffed. She, unlike other people, loathed Ikuto.

"Erm, Rima, that's a bit harsh to say. What if he heard you?" Amu quavered.

"Who cares? And I don't give a care to his idiot fangirls and others who _worship_ him either," Rima replied.

"Oooh, Rima-tan is tough!" Yaya marveled.

"Hey you with the blond hair," a voice called. Rima turned, along with Amu and Yaya. Amu's eyes widened. It was Ikuto.

"Oh, no," Amu thought in her head. What if something happened!

"I heard what you said, and I don't like it. So you think I'm just a playboy, huh?" Ikuto said coolly.

Rima glared at him. "Yeah, I do. Got a problem?" she shot at him.

A girl with long dark-brown hair that reached to the middle of her back stepped forward. "Say sorry you spoiled brat!" she yelled. When Amu heard that she couldn't help but defend her friend.

"Don't call Rima that!!!" she shouted back at the girl.

"Amu…," Rima said, obviously happy.

"How kind, you stepping up for your friend," the girl said mockingly, her red eyes taunting Amu. Amu just wanted to sock her!

"Mimiko, that's enough," Ikuto said. His eyes were on Amu, interested.

"But Ikuto-sama!" Mimiko complained.

"I said, enough," he ordered, sternly. He looked at Amu a bit coldly. She flinched. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a little crush on Ikuto.

"Let's go," he said, bored. He walked out the school gate, his "guards" following him. Ikuto looked back at Amu.

"_Interesting_," he thought.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: WHEW!!! DONE!!!!

Sammie: Whoa, that's a lot!

Ikuto: Am I like the evil guy…?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: No, you're a good guy. You're interested in Amu.

Amu: Um…is Tadase not in this story?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Most likely. Just don't tell Nicki because she'd kill me. –sweatdrop-

Ikuto: Please review on xxxmidnightstarxxx's story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'M BACK!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Sheesh…finally

Sammie: Ikuto, I warn you, my bazooka is full with missiles…

Amu: WHAT?!!!

Sammie: I have my ways Amu… (Heh heh)

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!!

Sammie: ENJOY OR DIE!!!!!

Chapter 2

"Oh no, I'll be late!!!" Amu fretted. She had woken up late; again. Her sensei (teacher) would scold her! In front of the whole class!

"In this kind of situation…SUPER SPEED!!!!" Amu yelled.

After about 3 minutes…

"M…Made it," Amu panted. She was worn out.

"Amu!" both Rima and Yaya cried out to her from their desks. She smiled and walked to them.

"You came on time! I thought you'd be late. So Yaya, I win the bet!" Rima declared.

"Eh?! But I don't have any yen (money) today!" Yaya yelped.

"Too bad," Rima said. "A bet is a bet Yaya."

"You guys had a bet?" Amu asked, sweat-dropping.

Rima nodded. "Yaya said you'd be late. I said you'd be on time. So we bet on 1000 yen (10 dollars) who would be right."

"Yaya was sure she'd win!" Yaya cried.

"Too bad, I win Yaya. So now you'll have to pay up or be my slave," Rima declared.

"Oh, looks, it's the prissy girl from yesterday."

The three of them spun around to see the girl Mimiko with Ikuto. Mimiko had a scowl on her face.

"Surprise, surprise, look who it is-Mimiko. As usual, stuck to your "Ikuto-sama" huh?" Rima shot at them.

"Watch your attitude, Mashiro-san or you may be _kidnapped_ again," Mimiko replied.

Rima turned deathly pale. Amu knew why. In the past, Rima had nearly been kidnapped. Even now, it was a touchy subject for her.

"How dare you say that to Rima! Don't you know how serious that memory is for her?!" Amu yelled at Mimiko.

"Is that so? Well then tell your friend to learn some manners. I thought French people had etiquette. Guess not," Mimiko said, glaring.

A boy with light-brown hair and vivid green eyes laughed. "Good one Mimiko," he called.

"Shut up Hiro," she growled at him.

"Are you finished Mimiko? I'm getting tired just standing here," Ikuto said in a bored tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ikuto-sama!" Mimiko said in such a sweet-girl tone that Amu and Rima nearly gagged.

"What's with that sudden character change?" Amu muttered.

"Hmm? What was that Amu?" Ikuto asked, interested. Amu's eyes widened. He called her by her first name! (A/N: In Japan, you usually call people by their last name. Unless you're a close friend or family, it's considered a bit rude to call someone by their first name without permission)

"Y-You…," Amu stammered at him, shocked.

"What? Did I say something rude?" he wondered.

"Yes, you just called Amu by her first name. Don't you know that's rude? I thought you knew that, seeing as you're originally from Japan. Guess not," Rima said for Amu.

Yaya laughed. "Dang, Rima-tan you have guts!"

Ikuto just smirked. "Oh really? I think it's okay to me. Well if it offended you Amu, I'm sorry," he apologized in a sweet voice to Amu.

Amu blushed a bit. "Apology accepted," she murmured.

Ikuto smiled. "Good. So then, see you later, _Amu_."

And with that he left the classroom with his "guards."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Dang I'm tired just writing this!

Sammie: Are you OK?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I think I'll live

Ikuto: You'd better

Amu: That's not really nice to say Ikuto

Miki: -pops out of nowhere- Please enjoy and review!

**Profile**: Mimiko Hamada

Mimiko is 15-years old, so she's two years older than Amu. (Amu is 13 in this story. Ikuto is 17)

She has long dark-brown hair and dullish red eyes.

SPOILER: She too is a vampire like Ikuto. 

She is one of his guards and her power is to control people. This power will appear in later chapters. Mimiko is very loyal to Ikuto and looks down on humans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yo everyone! Wow…already reviewed!

Sammie: YAY!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Heck you better not try to kill me again!

Sammie: Live with it cat-boy

Amu: -sweatdrop- You guys…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!! OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!!! I OWN MY MADE UP ONES THOUGH!!!!!

Sammie: ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Chapter 3

In Vampire World:

"Welcome home Onii-sama (big brother)," Kagami Tsukiyomi said. Kagami was Ikuto's adopted little sister. Utau, his other sister, was a singer in the Human World.

"Hey, Kagami," he replied. Kagami's body was weak, so she couldn't go out often.

"Did something happen Ikuto?" asked his mother, Souko. She had long blond hair and purple eyes. Utau looked like her.

"I suppose so," Ikuto merely said, smirking. His thoughts were about Amu. "_Interesting girl,"_ he thought.

The Next Day (Human World)

"Hurry up and pay up!" Rima complained to Yaya.

"But I don't have the money I said!" Yaya wailed. Yaya always complained about something.

"When will you guys stop fighting about that bet? Just call it off," Amu sighed.

"HECK NO!!!!" Rima shouted. She pouted. "A bet is a bet, fair and square!"

"Don't yell so loud or you'll blow my eardrums," Mimiko called.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Rima said.

"Don't mind her Mashiro-san," Hiro called, amused. (A/N: Yes, Hiro is another vampire)

"Hiro! Don't be nice to her! She was mean to Ikuto-sama!!" Mimiko cried.

"Wow…they're like siblings," Amu observed.

"That's because they are," Ikuto said.

"Kyahh!" Amu yelped, jumping. When did her come?! He was like a cat, just appearing out of nowhere!

"Are you okay?" he asked in a royal way. (A/N: I think there's sparkles around him -__-")

"Ah, yes," Amu stammered, blushing.

"Huh? Mimiko and Hiro are brother and sister?!" Yaya said, surprised.

"Yeah, they are. Mimiko is the older one. Hiro is 14 while Mimiko is 15," Ikuto explained.

"Hiro seems nicer then his sister," Rima said.

"Oh, so you like him?" Ikuto teased.

"No I don't. I already have a boyfriend and his name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. Right now he's in Europe," Rima said coolly.

"Is that so? What about you Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"I don't have one. Why are you asking?" Amu wondered.

Ikuto smirked. "Just wondering."

"Yaya doesn't have one either! And I don't care!! I just care about sweets!" Yaya chirped.

"Oi, (hey) when did you just barge into this conversation?" Amu asked sweatdropping.

Just then the teacher came. "Everyone take your seats," he called.

At Lunch Time

"Amu-chi what do you have for lunch?" Yaya asked.

"As usual, rice, and some egg and octopus sausages," Amu replied.

"I have takoyaki (octopus balls) today," Rima said cheerfully.

"Yaya has tamagoyaki (A/N: I think it's rolled up egg?) today!"

The three of them walked to their usual place in the grass near the soccer field. There they saw Hiro and Ikuto playing with other people.

"Hey Ikuto pass it here!" Hiro called. Ikuto nodded.

"Oh, it's them again," Ikuto noted, seeing Amu, Rima, and Yaya.

Hiro looked at them and waved, smiling. They waved back.

"Hiro-kun is nice huh?" Amu said to Rima and Yaya.

"Yeah, your right. I can't believe he's related to Mimiko. She's a demon," Rima declared, rolling her eyes.

"Amu-chi, Ikuto's looking at you," Yaya exclaimed.

"Huh?" Amu asked. She looked and saw that Yaya was right.

When Ikuto saw that Amu had noticed him, he winked. She blushed and looked away. Ikuto chuckled. Rima gave him a death glare, like the ones she did when someone did a gag wrong. Except that this one included daggers and guns.

"_I don't get it. He's always looking at me. Don't tell me-he's interested in _me?!" Amu thought.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Sheesh Amu finally figures out!

Amu: And who is the author of this story?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Well excuse me!

Sammie: Stop fighting or I call Kathy

Ikuto: Crud, I'll have to run if she comes

Kathy: Yo! –Peace sign-

Ikuto: CRUD!!!!! –Runs away-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: That was random…

Amu: Please enjoy and review!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: OH! By the way I will accept THREE people to be in this story. So if you want to be in it please private message me and include your first name, description, and power. (You'll be one of Ikuto's guards) And also I'm busy a lot so I'll probably update this story on Fridays and Saturdays.

**Profile:** Hiro Hamada

Hiro is Mimiko's younger brother by a year. He is 14. He has light brown hair and vivid green eyes. Unlike his sister, Hiro is more relaxed and calm. Hiro also doesn't look down on humans. His ability is to move objects without touching them. Although he is a guard, he is more of a friend to Ikuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my story. Whoa…it's already favorited!!

Ikuto: Well I must admit you're a good writer

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Thanks!!! For that compliment I'll give you a free day without Sammie nearly killing you

Ikuto: THANK GOD

Sammie: Aw man!

Amu: Well you already run chasing him 24/7 so shouldn't you take a break?

Sammie: HECK NO!!!!!!!!!

Kathy: HEY!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S UP?!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters! I own only my own characters!

Hiro: Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Ah, finally school ended!" Amu exclaimed.

"Are you tired?" Ikuto asked.

"WOAH!!!!!!" Amu yelled, nearly falling off her chair.

"Oh, sorry, you alright?" he said in a worried voice.

"Y-Yeah. You just surprised me for a second."

Ikuto smiled. "If it's alright with you, would you like to walk home with me?"

"EH?! With you? I-I usually walk home with Rima and Yaya," Amu faltered.

"It's just for today," he coaxed, smiling.

"Erm, okay I guess," Amu sighed, giving in. Ikuto smiled.

At the Gate

"Ah, there she is!" Hiro cried.

Amu came running. "Sorry for making you wait so long," she apologized.

Ikuto shook his head. "It's all right," he said, and patted her head, which made her blush.

Hiro laughed. "Dude Ikuto, you treat her like a little kitten."

Ikuto smirked. "I suppose I do."

Hiro laughed again and looked at Amu. "Hey, do you mind if I call you Amu too?" he asked.

Amu shook her head. "No, I don't mind."

"Sweet," Hiro replied. He looked over to his sister. "Oi, Mimiko, what's wrong? You look angry."

Mimiko glowered at him. "Hiro, you're being too care-free!! What if you reveal our secret?!"

"Chill, Nee-san (Older sister) I won't. Besides, Amu wouldn't tell anyway because I trust her," Hiro calmly replied.

Amu was confused. Secret? What secret? And besides, Hiro was right. She never told secrets.

"Well, anyway, we should go," Ikuto cut in.

"Ah, Amaya!" Mimiko called.

Amu looked to see a beautiful girl with long silver hair and eyes. Her bangs were off to the side and almost covered her left eye. She wore a knee-long black dress that had cross lace on it. On the back of it was a black ribbon. Amaya also wore black leggings with silver garters. On her feet were laced black boots. (A/N: Amaya sort of dresses in a Gothic style)

"Hi, Mimiko. Huh? Who's this?" Amaya said. She had a quiet, musical voice.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you!" Amu said, bowing.

Amaya smiled. "I'm Fukui Amaya. Nice to meet you Amu-chan."

"_Heh…Amaya-san is really nice. She's pretty too," _Amu thought.

"Amu, we better go home. Or it'll be late," Ikuto interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh! Right," Amu said. While walking, Ikuto kept playing with her hair a bit. When they reached Amu's house she said, "This is where I live. Good-bye." Then Ikuto did something totally unexpected.

He picked up Amu's free hand (the other one holding her bag) and kissed it.

"See you tomorrow, princess," he replied.

And he and the others walked off.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: WHEW!!!! That was long

Ikuto: I'll say

Sammie: YUP!!!!!

Kathy: But this story rocks!!!!!

Amu: Please review and enjoy!

**Profile:** Amaya Fukui

Amaya is 16 years old and also a vampire. She is a model and has long silver hair that is almost always in a long braid with a black ribbon. Her bangs are to the side and they almost cover her left eye. She is very kind and motherly and doesn't look down on humans. Her power is to be able to see if someone is telling the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: ALERT!!!!! I NEED PEOPLE TO BE IN THIS STORY!!!!!!! THREE AT LEAST!!!!!

Sammie: -holding bazooka- Do it or die…

Ikuto: That's not how you do it. It's like this.

-Winks-

Amu: Must…look…away…

Rima: Back off Ikuto –death glare-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Well…um…while Ikuto and Rima are fighting I'll say the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA. ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS

Kathy: -pops up- Enjoy and review!!!!!

Chapter 5

Vampire World

"Ikuto, looks like you're interested in Amu-chan," Amaya said.

Ikuto smirked. "I am."

Hiro grinned. "Oh, boy, Amu. Look out! Once Ikuto wants something, he'll get it for sure."

Mimiko glared at Hiro. "What's so great about _her _Ikuto-sama? She's just a human."

"True. But she's quite tempting to me," Ikuto replied nonchalantly.

Amaya looked startled. "You mean…," she started to say.

Ikuto's smirk widened. "Yup. Right in one Amaya." (A/N: Can you figure it out?)

Human World (Next Day)

"Hey, Rima, did you get problem 20 on the Math homework?" Amu asked.

Rima shook her head. "It made no sense. I think it was 'Find the supplementary angles in these triangles. Also name all the right angles.' THERE WERE NO RIGHT ANGLES!!!!!!"

"Yeah there were."

Amu jumped in the air probably 50 feet. "Ikuto! I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry, princess. I'll do my best," Ikuto apologized. "Anyway, I overheard you two and there were right angles."

"How do you know? You're not in our class," Rima challenged.

"Yeah, you're in high school, right?" Amu concluded.

"Hiro's also in middle school. You're in 7th grade, he's in 8th. And besides, you're homework is practically the same."

"That doesn't answer my question," Rima said.

"Hiro, Mimiko, and Amaya often come to my house after school," Ikuto answered.

"Huh? Amaya-san goes to this school?" Amu asked.

Ikuto shook his head. "Amaya's a model. She has a private tutor."

"Who's 'Amaya' Amu?" Rima inquired.

"Oh, she's this really nice girl with long silver hair and eyes. She's really pretty. I think you'll like her too when you meet her," Amu explained.

"Hmm. Do you like her better than me and Yaya?" Rima wondered. There were tears in her eyes. (A/N: Rima's famous false tears)

"Don't fall for it Amu. They're fake," Ikuto said. His arms were around Amu.

Rima glared at him. "How did you know?!" she commanded.

"It's really easy to tell, actually," Ikuto said.

"Oi!!!! Ikuto!!!!! Wait up!!!!" Hiro called. He ran to them. Amu's eyes widened. Hiro ran so…fast! It was like he had super powers or something!

"Ohayo, (good morning) Hiro-kun," Amu greeted.

"Hey, Amu. You too Mashiro-san," Hiro replied.

"Where's Mimiko, Hiro? Left her behind again?" Ikuto teased.

Hiro let out his trademark grin. "Couldn't help it. She was slow."

"HIRO!!!!!!!!!" Mimiko's voice roared from the corner.

"Uh oh. Here comes Nee-san. Better start running, you guys," Hiro warned, smiling.

"Um, yeah. I think she's really mad," quavered Amu.

"No problem," Ikuto solved. He picked Amu up in bridal style, like they were married.

"KYAHH!!!!" Amu shouted, shocked.

"Hiro, carry Amu's friend will you?" Ikuto ordered.

"Sure," Hiro answered, and did the same for Rima.

Then the two of them started running. Amu was surprised. Ikuto was really fast! So that was why he's considered a star in track running!!! Looking over to Rima, Amu saw that Hiro too, was practically keeping pace, just a smidge slower.

Finally they arrived at Seiyo Academy. Ikuto and Hiro weren't even panting, or sweating! Strange. Hiro set Rima down, but Ikuto didn't let go of Amu.

"Ikuto, you should put her down. What if people think you guys are a couple?" Hiro advised.

Ikuto smirked. (A/N: His trademark smirk. Like Sammie's bazooka. Lol) "That's what I want them to think," he merely replied.

"EH?!!!!! NO!!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" Amu squealed, flushed.

"Aw, you don't like it, kitten?" Ikuto complained, pouting a bit. He put his face near Amu's. She blushed even more. "You know, you're cute when you blush," Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear.

Amu jumped out his arms, causing Ikuto to slightly complain.

"W-Who s-said I was blushing?! You're just t-teasing!" Amu denied, stammering.

Ikuto laughed. He then handed Amu an envelope. "Open it before lunch, and be sure to come, okay?" he instructed.

Amu hesitated, and then took it. "Okay," she agreed.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: OMG!!!! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!!!!

Sammie: WOAH 5 PAGES!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Lots of Amuto stuff in here –smirks-

Amu: -blush-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: And there's more to come…

Amu: KAREN!!!!!! (That's my real name) HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?!!!!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Sorry, I don't remember a deal

Kathy: Please send xxxmidnightstarxxx a private message to be in this story! And review!!!

**Profile:**Kimiko Shizuoka

Kimiko is another vampire who appears later on in another chapter. She is part of the Vampire Council. She has pale blond hair to her shoulders and it is slightly curly. Her eyes are bright yellow, and Kimiko is often seen wearing a long red dress with roses on it. Her power is being able to control fire. She is one of the Elemental Vampires, which is part of the Council.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I AM BACK!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Hooray…

Sammie: Ikuto…you know, I got a new sidekick…

Nicki: -waves-

Ikuto: Crud more torture

Amu: I thought Nicki liked Tadase

xxxmidnightstarxxx: NOT ANYMORE!!!!!! (Hee Hee)

Kathy: ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

"Amu, what is that?" Rima asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to open it later," said Amu.

"Amu-chi! Rima-tan!!" Yaya called from the classroom. The two of them ran to meet their friend.

"Amu-chi, what is that?" Yaya inquired.

"Oh, Ikuto gave it to me," Amu explained.

"Amu-chan?"

Amu looked up to see Amaya. She looked a bit worried. (A/N: You'll find out why soon)

"Ah! Amaya-san! What's the matter?" Amu said.

Amaya smiled. "Do you know where Ikuto's classroom is?"

Amu nodded. She turned to Rima and Yaya. "Go ahead to class and tell the teacher where I am," she instructed. They nodded. Amu took Amaya's hand. Her eyes widened. It was ice cold. Why? Amu quickly shook the thought out of her mind.

"It's this way," Amu said, and started walking.

After walking for a while

"Excuse us," Amu called as she opened the high school door to Ikuto's classroom.

All the students turned. Some of the boys were trying to catch Amaya's eye. Ikuto and Mimiko were there too. Ikuto saw Amu and winked. He smirked when Amu turned her head away, blushing.

"I should be going back now," Amu murmured to Amaya.

Suddenly Ikuto felt that Amaya had something bad to tell him-and it was about Amu.

"Hold on," he commanded. His eyes fell to Amaya. She nodded her head. Ikuto had been right. He turned to the sensei. "I need to talk to Amaya outside," he said. The teacher allowed him to.

Outside the classroom Ikuto looked at Amaya. She grimaced. Amaya cast a worried glance at Amu. Oh, right. She couldn't hear about their secret-that is, not for now.

"Amu, you should go back to class. We don't want you involved in this matter," Ikuto instructed.

Amu nodded, and turned to walk back to class.

Amaya's POV (A/N: I rarely do POV's)

"From looking at you, I suppose it's about Amu and our world," Ikuto guessed. I nodded.

"Kimiko is here," I stated in a flat tone.

Ikuto's eyes turned cold. "Where is she?" he growled.

"In the office at this school. It's probably a message from the Council," I replied.

"Looks like we'll have to go there," he grumbled.

"That won't be necessary," a voice corrected.

Both of us turned our heads and saw her: Kimiko Shizuoka. As usual, Kimiko wore a long red dress with blood-red roses on it. On her feet were black dress shoes. Her eyes were like a tiger's-bright yellow. Kimiko's hair was a pale yellow, and went to her shoulders, curling a bit. Her power was fire. That was why she was one the Elemental Vampires.

"Kimiko, hurry up and talk before I nearly murder you," Ikuto snarled. I knew why. Their relationship wasn't so…great.

Kimiko didn't seem frightened at all. "It won't take long. The Council just sent me here to tell you something," she informed.

"Well, spit it out," I commanded icily.

"The Council has noticed you've been having a close relationship with a human girl," Kimiko said.

"You mean Amu? Yeah, I am having a relationship with her. So what?" Ikuto retorted.

"If you want to keep that relationship, you'll have to turn her into one of us," Kimiko reminded.

I heard a growl from Ikuto. He disapproved of that idea.

"Don't worry. It won't be hard. Don't you know who her mother is?" Kimiko said.

"Who is it?" I asked, curious.

"Midori Hinamori. The royal-blood vampire like you Ikuto," Kimiko answered.

"Midori-san?!" we both yelped.

Kimiko nodded. "Well, that's it. See you two."

She raised her hand and a portal formed. Leaping lightly, she went through it and disappeared.

"Midori Hinamori…is Amu's…mother?!" Ikuto cried.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: WOAH!!! HUGE PART REVEALED!!!!!!!

Kimiko: Shut up

Sammie: -points bazooka at her-

Amu: Sammie…that's violent

Nicki: In these cases Amu, nothing is too violent.

Ikuto: O….K….

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Also, people have offered to be in this story! Thanks to you people! But I'll need more information, so please private message me with that info. (First name, power, description) I think two people have offered…

Kathy: REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!

**Lesson:** Vampire Ranks

Royal blood- Highest rank. These vampires have royal blood (like their ancestors are vampire kings or something) They're treated like royalty, too. (Ikuto is in this group)

Noble blood- These vampires have a power that's special. There are many vampires in this rank. (Mimiko, Hiro, Amaya, and Kimiko)

Common blood- These vampires are just regular. They don't have any real power.

X-blood- Humans who have been turned into vampires. They're the lowest rank. (Hence why Ikuto doesn't want to turn Amu into one)

**Profile**: Kaeda Ishikawa

Kaeda is one of the Elemental Vampires. Her power is the wind. She has white hair (but she's not old) that is long and a bit wild and curls at the end, hence her power. Her eyes are sky-blue and she is often seen wearing white Lolita dresses and silver ballet flats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: PEACE OUT PEOPLE!!!

Ikuto: Hey what's up?

Amaya: Not much!

Sammie: 0_0 When did you come?!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Well…she just comes and goes

Kathy: -drinking milk- Yum……..

Nicki: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!

Kathy: WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: -doing poses for his fans-

Sammie: -brings out golden hammer from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and hits Ikuto on the head a trillion times-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Please…enjoy and review –looks back and sweatdrops-

Vampire World (Council)

"Great job Kimiko," Kazue Ishikawa remarked. He was Kimiko's fiancé. (Info on him in his profile)

"Thanks," she said sweetly. She was only kind around him and her family and friends.

"Kimiko? Are you here?"

In stepped Kaeda Ishikawa. She was another Elemental Vampire. Kazue was Kaeda's fraternal twin brother. It was surprising that Kazue looked like his mom, while Kaeda looked like her dad. Kazue had dark blond hair that was a bit messy. His eyes were crimson and he often wore a white shirt and black pants. He had the power of teleportation.

Kaeda has long white hair that was a bit wild-looking and it curled at the end. Her eyes were sky blue and she often wore white Lolita dresses and silver ballet flats. Her power was the wind. Kazue was older by 2 min.

"Ah! Kaeda! You came to see me? Thanks! But I heard your body was a bit weak today," Kimiko cried.

"Don't worry. Besides, the Council is waiting for you," Kaeda replied warmly.

"Okay, let's go," Kazue said. Kimiko and Kaeda nodded.

Human World

Amu was walking to her classroom. On the way she opened up the letter. It read: _Meet me at my classroom at lunch. Don't bother bringing your bento (boxed lunch). Make sure to come. I'll be waiting._

"Really…he's always teasing me and everything! I don't get it. And all this secret, secret thing!!" Amu muttered.

"It's best if you didn't know for now."

"Huh?" Amu looked up and saw a young girl about 11 standing in the hall. She had dark midnight blue-black eyes and long straight black hair. She wore a dark blue dress to her thighs and on her feet were black shoes (like the ones Rima wears) She also held in her arms a little doll.

"I'm Kagami Tsukiyomi. Ikuto onni-sama's adopted younger sister." the girl introduced.

"O-Oh," Amu stammered. She never knew Ikuto had a younger sister. "But, uh, what do you mean it's best if I didn't know?"

"Our secret," Kagami replied. Her eyes were sad.

Amu looked down at her feet. It was like what Mimiko said. "But-"

She gasped. Kagami had disappeared. Into thin air.

"What's going on in my life now?!" Amu wailed.

Back to Ikuto and Amaya

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" Amaya questioned.

"Kagami was here. I sensed her presence," Ikuto answered, upset. Kagami was weak, so she couldn't go out often. And if she did, she'd become sick.

"Come on. You should go back to class," Amaya suggested.

Ikuto nodded.

Break time (not Lunch)

"Thank god I made it," Amu murmured. She almost missed a third class.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya chirped. She bent over, looking at Amu. "What's wrong? You look like you didn't sleep in a million years."

"That's not it…," Amu sighed. She had been thinking about that girl Kagami. She had just disappeared without a trace!

"Don't tell me-you're thinking about Ikuto?!" Rima guessed.

"N-No! I'm not thinking of him!" Amu faltered, blushing like a stoplight.

"Yo you guys!" Hiro cried. He lightly leaped to their side. As usual, he was smiling.

"Ne, (Hey) Hiro, do you know a girl named Kagami?" Amu asked.

"Oh, Ikuto's adopted sister? Yeah. She's nice. Why are you asking?" Hiro replied.

"She appeared to me while I was walking to class."

"Huh? Really? That's a bit odd. Considering the fact that Souko-san and Aruto-san don't usually let her out of the house a lot," Hiro said.

"Why?" Rima wondered.

"Kagami's body is weak. So she can't really go out and play which is a bummer. And also, since Utau's always busy, that also makes her sad."

"Utau? Wait, you don't mean-Utau Hoshina?!" Yaya yelled.

"That's her. Hoshina is her stage name. She's Ikuto's blood-related sister. Also, you know Aruto Tsukiyomi? The famous violin player? That's their dad. Souko, their mom, is the daughter of the founder _Easter Company_."

"W-wow," Amu stuttered, shocked. Ikuto's family was sure famous! No wonder he's treated like a king.

"HIRO!!!!!!!!" Mimiko shouted.

"Sheesh, you nearly made my ears die out!" Rima snapped.

"Ouch, my ears hurt," Yaya winced.

"No kidding," Amu moaned. Her ears hurt too.

"Hiro, what did you reveal to them?!" Mimiko fired at her brother.

"Only information about Ikuto's family. That's not life-threatening, is it?" Hiro answered.

"I guess not," Mimiko growled.

"Mimiko, don't shout at Hiro so much," Ikuto said.

"WAH!!!!!! I-I-Ikuto?!!!!!" Amu declared, almost falling off. Ikuto caught her in time.

"Be more careful princess. I don't want you getting hurt," Ikuto cautioned, stroking her hair.

"Erm…okay," Amu muttered, embarrassed.

Rima slapped Ikuto's hand away from her friend's hair. Mimiko, Hiro, Yaya, and Amu gasped. Ikuto looked mad.

"R-Rima-tan Ikuto looks mad. You should say sorry," Yaya quavered.

"Why should I? He was touching Amu's hair without permission," Rima shot at her friend.

"If Amu minded, she would've told me," Ikuto replied coldly.

"You should be punished for that," he continued. He looked over to Mimiko. She smiled evilly.

"No!" Amu cried, seeing what Ikuto had done. She grabbed his arm. "Ikuto, don't harm Rima. Please," she begged frantically.

Ikuto looked at her in the eye. "All right. I really can't help but give in to you," he sighed.

Amu relaxed. Rima wouldn't be hurt. Mimiko pouted a bit. Hiro looked relieved.

"On one condition," Ikuto added, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Oh, crud," Amu muttered.

Ikuto put his lips to her ear. "I want you to be my little pet for a week. Deal? I'll forgive your friend then."

Amu flushed red terribly. But what if something terrible happened to Rima? There was no guessing what Mimiko would do. "I accept."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Let the torture begin…

Sammie: -brings out bazooka and cannons-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I DIDN'T MEAN _THAT!!!_

Nicki and Sammie: Aw……….

Ikuto: Heh heh…

Kathy: IKUTO!!!! –Leaps at him like Utau-

Amu: Whoa…..

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'm gonna start writing a bit more 'cause Ai Loli asked me to! So…I'll do my best. Oh! By the way she will appear in this story! Just need two more people…(THIS IS 7 PAGES!!!!)

Ikuto and Amu: Enjoy and please review!

**Profile:** Sumiko Kago

Sumiko is an Elemental Vampire. She has the power of water. Her hair is light blue and her eyes are ocean blue. Her hair is wavy and goes to the end of her back. She is always calm, but when mad, she is very scary. Often she wears navy blue and puts in her hair a sapphire pin. On her feet she always wears brown or black boots with ribbons on them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hi people…I'm gonna sleep now…-starts sleeping-

Sammie: Karen…that was…random

Kathy: She always was

Ikuto: Yes!!! Now I can be with Amu –evil grin-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -wakes up- WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Darn it :(

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Watch your attitude or I call Nicki to CRUSH you

Ikuto: 0_0 You wouldn't

Nicki: -comes out of nowhere- YES SHE WOULD!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Dude…I didn't even call you!!!

Nicki: -holds up cell phone-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -turns- SAMMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sammie: I don't have a phone! Why are you looking at me?!

Kathy: HEY!!!! WHERE'S MY PHONE?!!!!!

Sammie: CRUD!!!!! PLEASE-REVIEW-AND-ENJOY!!!! –runs for dear life-

Chapter 8

"Um…how long will I have to be here?" Amu asked. She had come to the lunch Ikuto had told her to come to.

"Until I say so," Ikuto replied, smirking. He was _very_ happy. He had his kitten all to himself.

"B-But the lunch bell will-"

"I have contacts Amu. People who are very talented at convincing people to do things," Ikuto cut in. (A/N: That really sounds scary Ikuto -_-")

Amu sweatdropped. That sounded weird, the way he said it. Well, he was mega rich. His family could probably buy Nintendo and Sega or something.

"Ah, Onii-sama."

Amu looked and saw Kagami. Ikuto sighed with exasperation.

"Kagami, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't come out of the house!" Ikuto preached.

Kagami looked all innocent. "I just wanted to see what you were doing." (A/N: Someone said Kagami was like Anju from Karin. Well, she sort of is like her, except she doesn't wear black all the time and her doll doesn't talk.)

Amu, looking closer, saw that the doll Kagami was holding was a little Utau. She could see that Kagami treasured it, as she always held it close to her.

"Kagami-chan, is that doll Utau?" Amu asked.

Kagami nodded. "Onee-chan (older sister) is always busy, so I can't see her often. That's why I have this."

"Ikuto!!!!!!" a girlish cry called out. (A/N: gina3739, this is for you! Ai Loli, you appear later. Don't worry)

A girl with light brown hair and bright red eyes came running. Her hair was a bit curly. She wore a black dress with white sleeves with black buckles on the sleeves. At the collar was a black ribbon. The skirt part was a bit wide and had white triangular lace at the bottom. On the back of the dress was a black ribbon with white lace on it. She also wore black high heels. (A/N: I made her able to run in high heels because she's a vampire)

"Hi Momoko, it's been a while. How's your family?" Ikuto greeted.

Momoko giggled. "They're great! Thanks for asking!"

Amu was startled. All of a sudden, this…girl just appeared! But she was really cute and pretty.

Momoko noticed Amu. "Ikuto! You got a girlfriend?! I thought you'd choose me!" she complained.

"Didn't you know? Onii-sama likes this girl. He said he's interested in her," Kagami added. She enjoyed teasing Momoko, even though she was younger than her.

"WHAT?!!!!!! IKUTO, YOU MEANIE!!!!!!" Momoko wailed.

"HUH?!!" Amu stammered, blushing terribly. Ikuto said _she_ was_ interesting?!_

"Shut up. So what if I like her? Just make sure not to kill my little kitten or your life will soon end," Ikuto replied.

Kagami giggled. "_This is sure interesting. I wonder how Momoko-san will react to what Ikuto-onii-sama says next," _she thought.

"Oh, and by the way, you disturbed our little date," Ikuto said.

"D-DATE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu and Momoko shouted.

"Yup, it's a date. Oh and-"Ikuto stopped short when he heard a sound he had rarely ever heard.

Kagami was laughing out loud. Her hand was partially covering her mouth. To Ikuto, it sounded so happy, so free. Kagami's laugh was light and sweet, sort of like a flute.

"K-Kagami…," Ikuto stammered, shocked.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Kagami's laughter stopped abruptly. She, Ikuto, and Momoko knew that voice. It was Kaeda, the Wind Elemental Vampire.

Amu didn't know why the three of them were so rigid, like statues almost. However, when she saw the figure coming toward them, she almost stopped breathing.

To her, a human, Kaeda was beautiful beyond limits. (She thinks of Ikuto, Mimiko, Hiro, Momoko, and Kagami like this too) Kaeda's hair was tied into pigtails (like Utau's sorta) with black silk ribbons. Her sky-blue eyes were clear, and looked like sapphires almost, except sapphires are a bit darker blue. She wore a black and white Lolita dress. (Dress on profile)

The dress had no collar and at the neckline there was diamond-like white lace. Through the lace there was a string of black silk. The sleeves were long and white. At the end of them there was lace tied with a black ribbon. The rest of the dress was black and on Kaeda's feet were white ballet flats.

"Hi Kaeda," Kagami said. She and Kaeda weren't enemies, but not really best friends. Basically, they were just friendly with each other, but not friends.

"What's your business here? Make it quick or Kazue might come looking for you," Ikuto greeted coldly. He hated the Council.

"Actually, I'm right here." Kazue stepped out. He wore a white shirt with an open collar. On top of it he wore a black velvet jacket. He also wore black jeans and flat black shoes.

"Oh, look, it's Momoko Suzuki," he snapped. He really didn't like her, after she had said something bad about Kimiko.

Momoko glared at him. She wanted to punch him to Venus and let him burn there to a crisp! (A/N: Don't worry Momoko. I won't sue you if you actually send him there. Kazue: HEY!!!!!)

"Looks like you found a little meal, huh?" Kazue realized, looking at Amu.

Amu flinched. A meal? What did they think she was? A piece of chicken or something from KFC?

Ikuto growled. "Amu is _not_ a meal."

Kazue teleported to where Amu was. "You sure look cute," he flirted.

Kagami grabbed his hand, which was about to go under Amu's chin. Her eyes were icy cold. "Don't you dare," she warned in a clear, cold tone.

Kazue smirked. (He stole it from Ikuto! –gasp-)

"Kimiko will get mad if she saw what you were doing Kazue," Kaeda called.

"Don't worry, lil sis' I'm not gonna cheat on _my_ Kimiko," he assured.

"Oh, yes, Kimiko. Your one true lover," Momoko mimicked mockingly.

Kazue spun around to look at her. Kaeda also looked furious.

"Stop it. Now. All of you."

Kagami turned pale. "O-Otou-sama…," she whispered. (Otou-sama means dad or father)

Aruto Tsukiyomi stepped out from the shadows. His hair looked a bit similar to Ikuto's, except his was neater. His eyes were a bit darker than Ikuto's but their hair was the same color. Souko also stepped out. Her long blond hair flowed behind her gracefully. Utau's hair was slightly darker in color and her eyes too. Souko's were a bright purple.

"Kagami, you yet again disobeyed us," she sighed, disappointed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking at her feet.

"Aruto-sama, Souko-sama," Kaeda and Kazue welcomed respectably.

Amu nearly gagged. Just one minute ago, they had been mean. And now, they're nice?! Amu wondered if they were bi-polar.

"Ikuto, is this the girl?" Souko questioned, noting Amu.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Ikuto replied.

"She isn't one of us. Besides, you should meet that girl from last time. I think her name was Chinatsu. She's madly in love with you," Aruto answered.

"I hate that girl. She was mean to me. Every time she was bullying me and Ikuto came in she acted like a sick love-struck dog," Kagami said.

"See? If there's anyone I want to marry it's someone _I_ love and she's nice to Kagami and Utau. Like Amu," Ikuto declared.

Amu blushed. Ikuto loved her? That was unexpected.

"Who are her parents?" Aruto demanded.

"Ask Amu for that answer," Ikuto ordered.

"Um…they're Midori and Tsugumu Hinamori. But my dad divorced my mom a long time ago…," Amu said.

"Midori? Isn't that-?" Souko gasped.

"Uh…is there something wrong with my mother?" Amu pondered.

"Anyway, Tsukiyomi-sama, the Council says that the girl must learn the truth soon," Kaeda messaged.

"The truth? Ikuto, what are they talking about?!" Amu cried.

Ikuto sighed unhappily. He walked over to Amu. "You see Amu…I'm not…really human," he explained.

"Huh? I-I don't get it," she replied.

Ikuto eyes darkened. "I'm a vampire, Amu. So is everyone else."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: WOAH!!!!!! BIG PART REVEILED!!!!!

Sammie: Why am I in this cage????

Kathy: Because you took my phone!!!!

Nicki: Poor Sammie

Ikuto: Note…gina3739 is xxxmidnightstarxxx did your character wrong or something tell her

Amu: Please enjoy!!! And review!!! xxxmidnightstarxxx will update tomorrow too!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: (Now it's 8 pages!!!) I need one more person to be in this story!!! Currently: gina3739 and Ai Loli


	9. Chapter 9

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: -hugging Amu- Yo

Sammie: Let…go…of…Amu…

Ikuto: Heck no!!!!

Kathy: IKUTO!!!!!!!! –tries to glomp him-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: OMG I JUST REALIZED I DIDN'T DO A PROFILE ON MY LAST CHAPPIE!!!!!

Everyone: -GASP-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Ah, well I'll just make Sumiko come in this chapter (Spoiler!)

Sammie: Can I kill her?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: NO! Kukai say the disclaimer!!! NOW!!!!!!!! BEFORE I TAKE AWAY YOUR SOCCER BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kukai: WHAT?!!!!! Fine, fine!!!! **xxxmidnightstarxxx does not own Shugo Chara! She only owns her own**

Amu: Enjoy!!!! (I think she likes being on Ikuto's lap…)

Chapter 9

"You're…a…what…?" Amu whispered, trembling.

"A vampire. Leech. You know, like Dracula and all those myths humans make up," Ikuto said.

"Onii-sama I think she needs to sit down," Kagami instructed.

Amu sat down shakily. Ikuto…was a vampire?! She only thought they were fiction!

"I knew you wouldn't accept me this way," Ikuto sighed unhappily.

"NO!!!! That's not it! It's just I…I…,"Amu faltered.

"Amu, why don't you think about it at home? Then tomorrow you can tell Ikuto-nii-san what you think?" Kagami offered gently.

Amu nodded. She picked up her stuff and slowly walked out. When she reached the gate, she started running, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Never seeming to end.

Back to Ikuto and the rest

"I wish I never told her that," Ikuto groaned. Everything had seemed so perfect and now it was ruined.

"I highly doubt it. Amu doesn't seem like that type," Kagami encouraged.

"Well, I suppose we should talk to Midori-san. Kagami lets go home. Now. You're now grounded so you can't go out of the house for two weeks without our permission," Souko said.

Kagami said nothing. It was always like this. If only she were stronger….

"Kaeda lets go too. The Master will soon call us anyway," Kazue informed.

Kaeda nodded. Ikuto just sat there unhappily.

"Nii-san, aren't you coming?" Kagami called.

"Wha-? Oh, right. Coming," Ikuto replied.

At Amu's house

Amu lay on her bed with her pajamas on. "Ikuto…," she murmured. So he was a vampire. That was why he was so fast. And beautiful. That also answered Amu's question about why Amaya had been so cold that day.

_Rustle_. Amu sat up quickly. Was it a burglar? Oh, god, please no! Amu's fears soon faded away when she saw Ikuto's face.

"Yo. Can I come in?" he asked. Amu nodded. She walked to open the sliding door that led to her balcony.

"How did you know where I live?" she asked.

"Remember? The day we walked home together?" Ikuto reminded.

"Oh…right," Amu said. "A-Anyway why are you here?"

Ikuto looked at her. "You don't want me here?"

"No, no! It's just that I want to know why you're here," Amu exclaimed. Actually, she was happy to see him.

"I wanted to see your cute face. There. Said it," he responded.

Amu blushed. He was always like that. But she loved him for it.

"Oh…I see," she murmured.

"So, what do you think? Of me and my family. On who we really are," he interrogated.

"Well…I was really surprised but I don't hate you for it because…"

"Because?"

Amu faced him, flushing. "Because I love you!" she yelled.

Ikuto was shocked. This was the first time a human who had discovered his secret had ever said that. He smiled. Taking her in his arms he pulled her toward him. He started stroking her hair. "I'm glad," he whispered.

Unfortunately, what the two didn't know was that a white bird with a sapphire necklace was watching them. Then she started to fly to her master in the Vampire World.

When she arrived her owner reached out her hand and the bird landed on it. "Good girl, Aoi," Sumiko Kago congratulated. Sumiko was the Water Elemental Vampire. Her hair was light blue and long and wavy, reaching to the end of her back. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue. She was always calm, except when she got very, very mad. Usually she wore navy blue and black or brown boots with ribbons on them. In her hair was a sapphire pin.

"So Ikuto and that girl are lovers huh? Looks like the Council will step in again. Well, I guess I'll help Ikuto. I do owe him right?" Sumiko observed.

Aoi chirped, as if in agreement.

Next Day (Human World)

"Uh…Ikuto, you didn't have to do this."

Amu was standing with Ikuto…in front of a limo!!!!

"Come on, get in," Ikuto ordered.

Hiro laughed. "So she knows our secret huh? Whew. Any longer and I would have blurted it out."

Mimiko rolled her eyes. "Guess there is no choice, as seeing Ikuto-sama says she's his lover now."

"Oh, yeah did you hear from Momoko? Katone came back from her trip," Hiro mentioned.

"Katone? You mean Katone Utada?" Mimiko scoffed.

"What's with the tone, nee-san? Just because Katone always gets peeved up at you?" Hiro grinned.

"She's just so annoying! You don't have anything to worry about, since she likes you," Mimiko growled. (A/N: Yes, Katone Utada is Ai Loli)

"Ikuto-WAH!!!!" Amu cried out as Ikuto pushed her in.

"Why'd you do that?!" she complained.

"You wouldn't get in," he answered.

"Humph!"

"Aw, Amu don't be like that," he crooned.

"……………"

"Alright, I apologize? Accept?"

"…Alright."

"Good." Ikuto put his arm around Amu when his phone started ringing. "Sorry," he said and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto? This is Sumiko Kago. Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I realize you have a human lover."

"Did you use Aoi to spy on us?"

"Sadly, I admit I did."

"Did the Council order you to?"

"No, I did it on my own free will."

"Why?"

"I felt like it."

"Okay…"

"Besides I owe you. So I'll help you. That's it. Bye."

"Wait what-?"

The line went dead. Ikuto hung up, confused. Sumiko was helping them? Strange.

"Ikuto, who was that?" Amu asked.

"Oh, this person from a long time ago…"

"Hmm," Amu said thoughtfully, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Do you think I like her?" Ikuto pondered.

"No."

"You sure are smart."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not. I only love you, Amu," Ikuto answered, kissing the top of her head.

Amu blushed, but she was happy to hear that.

"Aw, how romantic," Hiro cut in.

"Hiro! You ruined the atmosphere!" Ikuto complained. (A/N: Romantic music was playing in the background. Now it stopped. –glares at Sammie for bringing the music- Sammie: Sorry)

"Oops, sorry, dude," Hiro apologized.

"Hiro doesn't know a thing about romance," Mimiko snickered.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Hiro snapped.

"Nothing," Mimiko lied.

"You liar Mimiko. You suck at lying you know," Hiro shot back.

Mimiko gasped. "Oh no you didn't!" she cried.

"Oh yes I did!" Hiro responded. (A/N: LOL)

"You guys," Ikuto warned.

"Oops, sorry," they both apologized.

"Ikuto-sama, we are leaving soon," the driver called from the front.

"All right," he replied.

Amu wondered silently,"_ What will happen to me now?"_

xxxmidnightstarxxx: And…we are done!!!!

Fans: THE STORY IS DONE?!!!!!!

Ikuto: No, she means the chapter is done

Fans: Whew!!!!

Amu: So now there are 5 people in this story…so unfortunately there will no more people in here. Sadly!

Sammie: Sorry to those who wanted to be in this story!!!!!

Kathy: The people-Ai Loli, gina3739, -x-shugo chara fan-x-, Jeasen-chan, and sylvanicara. The last two, please send a private message with your power and description!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Please enjoy and review! Watch out for chapter 10…it'll be pretty exciting!!!

PREVIEW!!!!!!!!! Instead of doing a profile here are events in the next chapter to look forward to!!!!

-Souko and Aruto talk to Midori

-Nagihiko comes back

-Amu meets…the COUNCIL?!!!!

-Ikuto encounters a girl who's been gone for a long time. Who is she?

-Hiroko Shizumi is introduced

-Mimiko and Hiro show their powers

-Amu learns a dark secret…about _her?!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hello!!!!! I'm back!!!!

Ikuto: Finally….

Sammie: What are you talking about?! She tries to update every day!!!!!

Kathy: I RAN OUT OF MILK!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!

Cricket chirps……….

Nicki: Okay…now time to watch anime….

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yeah I watched the latest Shugo Chara Doki episode!(episode 79) I was screaming at the screen to tell Ikuto to snap out of it

Amu: Uh…okay? So please enjoy and review…

Chapter 10

Vampire World

Knock, knock. Souko and Aruto knocked on the door of Midori Hinamori. She opened the door timidly. Her face looked worried.

"Is there something wrong Souko?" she asked. She and Souko had been good friends in the past.

"We came to talk about your daughter," Souko replied.

Midori paled. "H-how do you know about Amu?" she stammered.

"We heard about it from the girl herself," Aruto answered.

Midori started crying. "How is she?! Is she well? Is she okay with her father? Does she miss me?! Answer me Aruto!!!!" she cried.

"She's fine. And I'm sure she must miss you. About her father it must be okay because she looks healthy."

Midori sighed, relieved. Then she looked around. "Come in. I have to tell you something. It's about Amu."

The three of them sat down. Midori started. "When I was in the Human World I fell in love with Tsugumu. He never knew who I truly was. Eventually I had to tell him. But it was after we had married and Amu was going to be born. Horrified, he sent me away. Before I left, I asked to take in Amu. He agreed, but only if she was human. When I had her, she was a royal-blood vampire. (A/N: Hope that answers your questions) I couldn't bear to see her killed. So I sealed her vampire self away." (Yeah, it's a little like Vampire Knight. But not really, only the ranks and the sealing away.)

"So she is a vampire?" Souko concluded. Midori nodded.

"The seal will soon break," Aruto warned.

"I know. I hope you'll do me a favor, if it's not too selfish," Midori said. "I know that Amu has fallen in love with your son, Ikuto, right? When the time comes for the seal to break, will you ask him to bite her? Her vampire self will soon awaken then."

Aruto and Souko looked at each other. Then Souko answered for both of them," All right."

Human World

"Ikuto, why do I have to come your house after school?!" Amu wailed.

"Have you forgotten already? You have to be my pet for a week," he replied.

Amu groaned. She _had_ forgotten. And what could she say to Rima and Yaya now?!

"Amu, there you are!" Rima called. She ran to her best friend. Her face was extremely happy.

"Hi Rima, what's up? You look like someone gave you a bunch of gag manga," Amu answered.

"Nagihiko came back!!!" Yaya chirped, popping out of nowhere.

"He did?! Where is he now?" Amu exclaimed.

"Is Nagihiko Rima's boyfriend Amu?" Ikuto confirmed.

"Amu-chi, why is Ikuto with you?" Yaya wondered.

"Here comes the bomb," Amu muttered.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend," Ikuto grinned.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rima and Yaya yelled.

"Crap," Amu murmured.

"Yup, she is. So live with Mashiro-san."

"HECK NO I WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rima shouted.

"Oi, Rima-chan you shouldn't yell so much," a voice laughed.

Nagihiko Fujisaki walked in the hall. He had long dark purple hair and soft blue eyes. He was pretty tall and very calm and nice. At times he could be very funny though.

"Oh Nagi-kun!" Amu chirped.

"Hi Amu-chan. Who is that? Your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Ikuto introduced.

"Ikuto? Is that you?"

All of them turned around. There stood a very beautiful girl. Her hair was white that faded to black as it lowered. She had sharp black eyes that became whiter at the iris. She had light pink lips and she was tall and lean.

"Yo, Katone," Ikuto greeted. So this was the girl Mimiko and Hiro were talking about.

"Is this your lover?" Katone asked, peering at Amu.

"Yes, she's mine. My little pet."

"Heh, same as always huh Ikuto?" Katone laughed.

The bell rang suddenly.

"ACK!!!!! I'm going to be late!!!!!!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto's House (Vampire World)

"Ne, Kagami, are you okay being trapped at home?" Hiroko Shizumi asked her best friend.

"It's usual, so I'm used to it," Kagami replied.

Hiroko had long dark brown hair and bangs with two longer bangs on each side of her face that go up to her chest. Usually her hair was pulled back with a sky blue circular clip. She had bright green eyes and as usual she wore a long, flowy, sky blue summer dress with a green tie in the middle. The straps were green too.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure your punishment won't be that bad," she encouraged.

"Easy for you to say," Kagami sighed. Hiroko was the same age as her. Her power was to be able to teleport herself and people who she chose.

"Well…um…Oh! I know! Let's play a board game or something!" Hiroko suggested brightly.

Kagami had to smile. Hiroko could always cheer her up. "Okay," she agreed.

Human World (After School)

"Ikuto, why are you…dragging me?" Amu asked.

"Oh, you want me to carry you?" he replied, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Uh, never mind," Amu wavered. She really didn't trust that glint.

"Aw, why not Amu?" he pouted.

"First, I don't trust you when it comes to things like that. Second, I don't have a second but oh well!"

Ikuto pushed her against a wall. Amu gulped. This did not look good. "God, please save me now. Please just send an angel or something," she thought frantically.

"So you can't trust me huh? Should I make you trust me?" he purred, his lips at her ear.

Amu shivered. "Shut up you perverted vampire," she murmured.

"Ikuto, what are you doing to Amu?" Hiro called suddenly, out of the blue.

"Shoot, I was just going to give you a _little_ present," Ikuto growled.

Amu blushed furiously. That really didn't sound right.

"HIRO!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU ATE ALL MY PUDDING DIDN'T YOU?!!!!!!" Mimiko roared.

"Uh oh, I thought I lost her. See you!" And Hiro sped off.

Amu sweatdropped. Hiro was like a comedian or something.

"Well, where was I…?" Ikuto continued, returning to her. (A/N: SAMMIE!!!! STOP THE MUSIC OR NO MORE ANIMAL CROSSING!!!!!!! Sammie: O.O!!!! –turns music off-)

"I-Ikuto," Amu stammered. Ikuto was really, really, close to her. "I don't think I'm ready for this kind of relationship."

Ikuto growled under his breath. "And why is that?" he whispered pervertedly.

"I-"

"Well, look who it is," a voice called mockingly.

Ikuto spun around as fast as lightning. There stood the Council. Well, not all of them. It was just Kimiko, Kazue, Kaeda, a new girl (later you'll find out who she is), and an Elder.

"Wow, Kimiko, I think you grew older since we last met," Ikuto taunted.

Kazue looked at Ikuto angrily. (A/N: I really hate Kazue and Kimiko, even though I created them. Kathy: I hate them too. Can I beat them up with Mr. Stabbie? Me: Sure, just after the chapter's over. Kathy: YES!!!!!!)

"Now, Kazue, please don't look at Tsukiyomi-sama like that," the Elder said.

"Uh, Ikuto, who are they?" Amu asked.

"The Vampire Council. I think they came to see you," Ikuto answered.

"Well, first we have to see if she is the one who will stay with you forever. Ankoku, come please," the Elder said.

The new girl stepped up. She had pitch-black hair that was long and silky and dark purple-black eyes. Ankoku wore a pale blue dress with a high collar. The skirt part was pretty wide and went to her knees. She wore light blue shoes (like the ones Lulu wears) and also white lace stockings. She was only around 8 years old or something!

She made her hands form a circle. (Like you know when fortune tellers put their hands around a crystal ball. It's like that)

"With my powers of light and darkness I ask this question: Is this the person?" she chanted. A flash of light suddenly pointed to Amu.

Ankoku smiled a bit evilly. "It _is_ her, Father," she said.

The Elder smiled. "Perfect. Now just to tell her the truth, right Ankoku?"

She smiled like a little child. (Oh, wait, she is, huh?) "Yes, we do!"

"Stop acting all innocent and childish and spit it out!" Ikuto commanded.

"Kimiko, he's being mean," Ankoku cried.

"Poor Ankoku. Ikuto is always mean, huh?" she soothed. Ikuto gagged.

"Er…may I ask who you guys are? I mean, like your names?" Amu asked.

The Elder smiled, as if though Amu was his own daughter. "Of course! Let me introduce them to you. The one with blond hair is wearing red is Kimiko. The boy next to her is Kazue, Kaeda's fraternal twin brother. The one with white hair is Kaeda. The young girl is Ankoku. And as for me, I'm just called the Elder," he introduced.

"Um…nice…to…meet…you?" Amu said.

Ikuto groaned. "Amu, don't be so nice to them," he commanded.

"Why not?" she replied.

Before Ikuto could say anything Kaeda interrupted," He just doesn't like us. We need to tell you something Amu-sama."

"Sama? Why are you calling me that?" Amu asked, confused.

"Because you too, are a vampire," the Elder said.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: And yes, huge cliffy there. And Amu, sorry.

Amu: Why…? (She hasn't read the chapter yet)

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Because I made Ikuto…

Sammie and Kathy: -pop up- A BIT PERVERTED!!!!!!

Amu: WHAT?!!!! I THOUGHT WE HAD A CONTRACT!!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: You mean the one Kathy is using to make marshmallows?

Sammie: She actually lit it on fire!!!!! (Flashback- Kathy: Hey! Let's light this so we can have marshmallows!)

Ikuto: Very nice –evil smirk-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: That's really scary you know…and this is…10 PAGES!!!! –faints-

Su: Please review and wait for the next chapter desu!

Next Chapter Events

-Amu is shocked learning that she is a vampire

-Ikuto finally kisses her

-The last Elemental Vampire is shown

-Midori finally sees Amu again after a long time

- (Note: Hiro and Mimiko couldn't show their powers in this chapter, so the next chapter I'll make it)

-Utau appears!!! Yay!!!!!

-Amu travels to the Vampire World

**Profile**: Ankoku Maki

Ankoku is 8 years old. Her power is to receive answers when she asks something. This is a terrible strain on her body, since she is a clone of the Elder's deceased granddaughter. She had long pitch-black hair and dark purple-black eyes. Her favorite colors are indigo and violet. Ankoku obeys her "father" although she doesn't know his true intentions. Her name means "darkness"

**Profile**: Anei Maki

Anei is the deceased granddaughter of Elder Maki. She had long black hair and slightly lighter eyes than Ankoku, her clone. She had the same power. She is not in this story, and is only briefly mentioned. Her mother was Elder Maki's daughter, and when she ran off to marry a human, Elder never forgave her, and killed both her and her husband. He also abandoned Anei, but she managed to live until she had to be exterminated for "trying to kill a royal-blood vampire." Elder made Ankoku for his own selfish purpose, and will later betray her. Anei means "shadow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hi everyone! I'm back into the business!!!!!!

Amu: I'm still mad at you from the last chapter…

Ikuto: Aw, Amu don't be like that

Amu: -blush-

Sammie: AMU'S BLUSHING?!!!! MUST VIDEOTAPE THIS!!!!! –runs off to get video recorder-

Kathy: WHERE'S MY FISH?!!!!!! IKUTO DID YOU TAKE IT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nicki: Oh, you mean that? –points to fish in garbage can-

Kathy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carina: -randomly comes- Enjoy and review even though I don't know what this is…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -sweatdrop- Carina can really be random…

"I'm…a…what?" Amu stammered.

"A royal-blood vampire," Kaeda repeated.

Amu was shocked. She was a vampire? But how could that be?!

Ikuto stepped forward. "I don't get this. You guys better explain this now," he threatened.

"Midori-sama will in the Vampire World. She'll tell you. For know we have to go back," Kimiko replied.

Then the five of them left.

Ikuto walked over to Amu and hugged her tightly to him. She was crying.

"Why didn't my mom tell me this?! I thought I was just human! I-"

Amu's words were cut off when Ikuto bent down and kissed her. Amu was so shocked she nearly fell. Ikuto just held her closer the more she tried to struggle. Finally he let go.

"Why'd you do that?!" she asked, flushed.

Ikuto looked at her in the eye, and then kissed her forehead. "Because I love you so much," he responded.

Vampire World

"So Kimiko, Kazue, Kaeda, and Elder Maki went to Ikuto and his lover?" Azami Kawaguchi asked her friend.

Azami was the Earth Elemental vampire. She had long green hair that was in long "braids" that were curly at the end. Her eyes were leafy green and she often wore brown or green. Often there was a flower in her hair.

Today she wore a tan wool dress that almost went up to her knees by a few inches. In her hair was a yellow buttercup flower. Her shoes were plain brown short boots.

"As usual, they did it quite rashly, without thinking," Sumiko sighed.

"We can't help it if they just go ahead and do as they please," Azami grimaced. She and Sumiko had been forced into the Council.

"You have a point," Sumiko agreed. Aoi chirped, as if saying, "Yup, there they go again. Smack right in the middle of trouble."

Sumiko and Azami laughed, as if they could understand.

Human World

As Ikuto and Amu were walking they stopped at a park.

"Ikuto, why are you bringing me here?" she wondered.

He smiled gently. "Wait and learn."

Ikuto snapped his fingers, and out of the air a violin case came out. (A/N: It's magic!!!! Sammie: Huh? You mean like Houdini? Everyone else: -sweatdrop-)

Taking the violin out, he put it on his shoulder, he started playing a sweet, but somewhat melancholy melody that went right into Amu's heart. (It's Ikuto's song that he plays at the park when Amu hears it.)

"Like it?" he asked, smiling.

Amu nodded and smiled. "It's so beautiful! Did you compose it yourself?"

"Uh huh. Practically everyone in my family has something to do with a musical talent."

"Ah! Ikuto, is that you?!"

Amu and Ikuto turned to see Utau Tsukiyomi, or otherwise known as Utau Hoshina. She wore a white dress with black gloves and black stockings and boots. Her hair was up in its usual hairstyle with black velvet ribbons. (The outfit from the ramen chapter)

Next to Utau was a boy about a year older than her with light brown hair and ivy green eyes and a cheerful smile.

"So Utau, is that your brother? You're lucky, you only have one. I have four to deal with," the boy laughed.

"Sheesh Kukai that's cruel. Ikuto isn't mean like your brothers," Utau pouted.

"Sorry, sorry," Kukai apologized.

"Ikuto, who's that?" Amu questioned, referring to Kukai.

"That's Souma Kukai. He's my sister's fiancé and they're going to get married around in a few months," Ikuto explained.

"Heh…," Amu said. Kukai seemed like the kind of brother she wanted.

Utau walked over with Kukai. She looked at Amu and smiled. "I'm Utau, Ikuto's younger sister. If Ikuto does anything to you, let me know. I'll throttle him for you then," she introduced.

Whoa, throttling? That seemed sorta violent, but…okay? Amu liked Utau immediately on the spot.

Kukai grinned at Amu. "Yo, I'm Kukai, nice to meet you!"

Ikuto looked at Utau. "Are you going home?" he asked.

Utau nodded. "I haven't seen Kagami in a while. She must be lonely."

"She's usually with Hiroko, so she's not really that lonely. But she sure does miss you," Ikuto said.

Amu tugged on Ikuto's sleeve. "Ikuto, can I come to your house?"

"Sure, anything for you my princess," he replied.

Utau bonked him on the head. "Stop calling her that you pervert," she scolded.

"Watch it, lil sis. I could easily send you to Venus to burn to a crisp," Ikuto grumbled.

"Siblings are always fighting, huh?" Kukai said, looking at Amu.

She nodded. Kukai stepped forward. "Alright, break it up, break it up," he instructed.

"I have to go now. Bye Kukai," Utau sighed. He kissed her cheek. (Kutau fans: KYAHH!!!!!! Me: How do they always manage to find me?! Even though I'm one myself)

When Kukai left Ikuto snapped his fingers again and a portal formed. Amu's eyes widened. "Isn't this supposed to be science fiction transportation? Like what aliens use or something?!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and pushed her in.

Vampire World (Ikuto's House)

"ACK!!!!!!!!!" Amu yelled. "Ouch," she winced. That fall hurt a bit.

"Oops, sorry. You okay?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, you pushed her in Ikuto," Utau reminded.

"Utau-nee-san!" Kagami cried out suddenly. She ran quickly to Utau and hugged her. Hiroko was on the floor, watching.

"Hi Kagami. Have you been good while I was gone?" Utau smiled.

"Er, Ikuto, a little help please?" Amu called.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, and helped her up.

"Ikuto, is that your girlfriend who Kagami was talking about?" Hiroko mentioned.

"Girlfriend? Wrong. She's my lover," Ikuto smirked.

"LOVER?!!!!!! WHEN DID YOU MAKE THAT UP?!!!!!!!!!!" Amu screamed.

"Hmm…let me think…ah, yes I believe it was the first day I met you," Ikuto joked.

Amu pouted and looked the other way. Ikuto soon wrapped his arms around her. He really easily gave in to her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hiroko!" Hiroko introduced herself.

Amu nodded. Then she turned to Ikuto. "Can you let me go now?" she asked.

"I don't want to. You're nice and warm and cozy," he purred.

Utau sent him a death glare that read," Let go of her or feel my wrath."

"Let's go to my room Amu. Then we can be _alone_," said pervertedly.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!" both Amu and Utau shouted. Kagami and Hiroko just watched from the sidelines, sweatdropping.

Ikuto's Room

"W-Wow," Amu stammered. Ikuto's room was pretty neat. It had a king-sized bed with black and dark blue sheets. The walls were painted black and Ikuto's desk was made out of dark brown wood. He also had a laptop. (A/N: I'm not good at rooms at stuff like that. Sorry)

"You like it? When we get married I'll get you everything you want," he said.

"WHEN WE GET MARRIED??????" Amu yelped. When did he mention them getting married?!

"Why? You don't like the idea?" he complained.

"Well, I'm practically freaking out now!!!!!" she cried.

"Poor kitten. Want a hug?" he crooned.

"I'll pass," Amu muttered.

Ikuto was silent for a while. Then a pretty wicked thought came to his mind. (A/N: WHO SENT IT?! SAMMIE, WAS IT YOU?! Sammie: Innocent! Me: KATHY!!!!!!!! Kathy: ACK!!! I've been found!!!)

Ikuto pushed Amu onto his bed. A shiver ran through her. She really didn't like that look in his eyes. It looked like…LUST?!!!! CRAP!!!!!!!!! She started struggling, but Ikuto, being the vampire, kept her down. He licked her neck, as if he were going to bite her.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu squealed. She was panicking. This was really scary.

He looked at her with hunger and lust in his eyes. Ikuto smirked. "I'm going to have you as my little meal."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Sorry so short! I'm having a bit of writer's block!

Fans: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sammie: PEOPLE!!!! HELP HER!!! SEND HER IDEAS!!!! BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!

Kathy: We know where you live…heh heh…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'll be okay though…but I'm busy a lot with school stuff so please wait if I don't update.

Kathy: And not to mention the parade on Saturday for Band.

Sammie: Good point…

Ikuto and Amu: Please enjoy and wait for the next chapter. (And review)

**Profile**: Azami Kawaguchi

Azami is the Earth Elemental vampire. She is very kind as nice to everybody. She has long green hair that is often in "braids." Her eyes are leafy green and she enjoys wearing green or warm brown. Often there is a flower in her hair. Her favorite season is spring, since she loves flowers.

NEXT CHAPTER EVENTS

-Since I couldn't make Hiro and Mimiko show their powers, I'm gonna make it a future chapter when they show them.

-Ikuto bites Amu?! Or not?

-The seal starts wearing off

-Amu's vampire instincts start to come back

-(Beware…Kathy and Sammie will show something shocking!!!!!!)

-Kagami visits the Council to talk about something

-Midori sees Amu (because I couldn't make it this chapter)


	12. Chapter 12

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hi everyone!!!! Sorry it's been so long since I updated… Someone said that they'd poke me to death with a cookie…

Kathy: Sorry, whoever said that. That's my job –holds up Mr. Stabbie-

Sammie: Yes, we know

Ikuto: I know especially since you try to kill me every minute

Amu: You guys scare me…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Not as much as me!!!! Since I write this story…heh heh…

Nicki: Good point…and Carina isn't scary at all!!! Except when you steal her food…or drink…

Carina: Yeah, so don't even _think_ about it…because I know what you guys are thinking…-evil smile-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: That's scary Carina…I've never seen you like that…

Nicki: Uh…review and enjoy please!!!!! –Scared of Carina now-

Chapter 12

_As the whispers go on_

_The shadows dance in the dark_

_Slowly the crimson petals_

_Of the rose fall in the_

_Footsteps of the Whisperer_

"The Whisperer" by xxxmidnightstarxxx (DON'T STEAL!!!!)

"I-Ikuto, stop," Amu begged. She was frightened. Trying to push him off, she was at the point of giving up.

Ikuto paid no attention. He was gazing at her neck longingly. He opened his mouth and his fangs grew bigger. They were white and sharp.

Slowly he moved to Amu's neck, ready to take her blood. Amu closed her eyes, preparing herself for the bite. Suddenly-

"IKUTO!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO AMU?!!!!!" Utau barged in, furious and shocked.

Ikuto woke up. "Wha-"He stared at Amu, who was on the verge of tears. "Don't tell me-I almost bit…Amu?!" he asked Utau and Amu.

Utau and Amu nodded. "I was with Kagami and she told me that she felt the presence of someone ready to bite someone. I guessed it was you," Utau explained.

Ikuto's eyes widened, and he ran out the room. Amu sat up shakily. Ikuto was about to bite her to turn her into one of his kind. Even though she already was one.

Utau sat next to her. "Amu, are you okay?" she asked.

Amu nodded. Just then Hiroko burst into the room, her face streaked with tears.

"What is it?!" Utau and Amu said. Hiroko looked at them.

"Kagami went to the Council."

At the Council

"I never thought you would come here, Kagami-sama," Elder Maki said.

Kagami just gave him a blank stare. She knew about Ankoku and Anei Maki. That was why she hated him.

"Kagami is that you? Why are you here?!" Sumiko cried.

"It's about Amu Hinamori, Ikuto-nii-san's lover. From what I'm noticing, you, the Council, are planning something to her. Am I correct?" Kagami interrogated.

Kazue came over and smirked. "We can't tell you, because you'd tell Ikuto," he replied.

Kagami got angry. Kazue treated her like a little doll that would break. Her dark midnight blue-black eyes turned black…

"Stop, Kagami."

Kagami whirled around. She saw Midori Hinamori, with a worried face. Kagami's eyes turned back to normal. After all, her power was to cause death and life. Her eyes turned black for death, blue for life. Unfortunately, like Ankoku, it put a strain on her body.

"I will take Kagami from here," Midori instructed.

"Of course, Midori-sama," Elder Maki soothed. Kagami shot him a dark look.

After they left Midori said," Kagami, please take me to where Amu is." Kagami nodded.

Back at Ikuto's House

"Amu, can you go get Ikuto?" Utau asked. Amu agreed.

"Ikuto!!!! Where are you?" Amu called outside. After searching for a while, she found him lying on the grass.

"Amu…," he murmured when he saw her.

"Are you okay? You looked sick when you ran out," Amu questioned.

Ikuto sighed and sat up. Amu sat next to him. "You don't understand, Amu. I almost bit you! What would've happened?" he exclaimed.

"I really wouldn't care. Besides, I could be with you forever," Amu declared. Ikuto looked shocked, but then kissed her head.

"You don't know how much I love you," he whispered.

"Hmmm," Amu hummed. Her head was on his shoulder.

"Amu!!!!!!"

Amu immediately stood up. She knew that voice!

_Flashback_

_"Amu, I'm going to change you…"_

_"M-Mother?"_

_"You'll be safe…away from this bloody and tainted world…where you were born…."_

Amu was shocked. What was that memory?! She had seen herself as a little girl…and her mother…hugging her…and chanting…a…spell?

What? She felt…suddenly, hungry? For what? Blood? But why all of a sudden?!

Midori saw what was happening and her eyes widened. The seal was slowly breaking.

Ikuto noticed it too, but not the seal part. (Because he doesn't know about it yet)

"Amu what's wrong?!" he cried.

Amu turned to him shakily. "I d-don't k-know. I-It's l-like I'm…hungry…f-for…b-blood," she stammered.

"Blood?! How is that possible?!"

"I d-don't know!"

"What will you do, Midori-san?" Kagami asked.

Midori wasn't sure. She didn't even tell Ikuto about the seal.

Amu suddenly lost control and her vampire self took over. Turning to Ikuto she leaped at him. She looked at his neck and opened her mouth. Then she let her fangs grow.

_The dream that goes on_

_Silently whispers to the_

_Crying child waiting_

_Forever for the love_

_And warmth that it lost_

_For eternity the tears_

_Form a sacred river_

_As the child continues_

_To cry in the never-_

_Ending moonlight_

"Crying River of Tears" by xxxmidnightstarxxx Do not Steal

xxxmidnightstarxxx: The poems are pretty symbolic…I think…

Kathy: Sorry if they're weird!

Sammie: And if this chapter is too short, too bad!

Ikuto: That's mean

Amu: Please do not steal the poems by the way!!!!

Nicki: Because if you do, we'll kill you…very painfully…

Carina: Can I get the chainsaw?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Uh…Carina? You ok?

Carina: Never been better… -evil grin-

Ikuto: QUICK SOMEONE GIVE HER THE DS!!!!!!

Amu: Good point! Please review and enjoy!!!! –runs off to get DS-

Next Chapter Events

-Will Amu bite Ikuto?

-Ikuto and Amu learn about the seal

-Ankoku is starting to slowly die

-Kagami shows her true powers

-Will Carina return to normal?! (I hope so...)

-And will Ikuto agree to bite Amu when the time comes?

EXTRA MINI!!!!!!

Kathy: You know how it said we're gonna show something shocking? Well here it is…

Sammie: -holds up video-

Kathy: WE CAUGHT AMU CONFESSING HOW MUCH SHE LOVES IKUTO AND HATES TADASE!!!!!

Sammie: We'll show the video next chapter…heh heh…

Kathy: See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hey people how have you been?!!!!

Fans: GREAT!!!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'm feeling awesome too! I just got all of the Four Seasons by Vivaldi!!!!! YAY!!!!!

Kathy: By the way she's working on two new stories, Ichigo Neko and Morning Moonlight

Sammie: So when they come out, please read them!!!!

Ikuto: So I can be with Amu much more…

Amu: I'm really scared of Ikuto now…-inches away-

Dia: Good point! Anyway please enjoy and review!!!

Chapter 13

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked, worried.

"Give me…your…blood," she hissed. She was hungry.

"Go ahead, bite me. I don't really care, since I love you too much," Ikuto replied.

With those words Amu snapped back to reality. Or in other words, her human self.

"I-Ikuto, I-I'm s-sorry!" she stammered, crying.

"Don't cry sweetheart," he soothed, stroking her hair.

"I almost bit you!!!! How can you not care about that!!!!" she wailed.

"Amu, I could never ever hate you. My life has never been this bright ever since I met you," he murmured in her ear.

"It's true," Kagami agreed. "Before he met you, Onii-sama was always acting a bit dull. He never really smiled and he's perverted now."

"I agree with the perverted part," Amu mumbled.

"Do you like it? Want to take this to the bed then?" he whispered.

"HECK NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu and Midori yelled.

"Ikuto-kun, I will NOT have you take away my daughter's virginity at such a young age!" Midori scolded.

"How about when we get married?" Ikuto offered.

"I don't see any objection in that," she agreed.

"W-WHAT?!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED ALREADY!!!!!!!" Amu shouted.

"Really? I've already been planning Amu. Where have you been?" Ikuto joked.

"Meanie!!!!" Amu pouted. Ikuto put his arm around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Come on Amu, I was joking. I'll give you a kiss if you want," he apologized.

"I guess I'll take that," she muttered.

Ikuto turned her around and kissed her passionately. Amu put her arms around his neck. She could hear the blood rushing to her face. Ikuto's tongue slided in.

"Ikuto, you should go somewhere private," Kagami suggested.

Ikuto growled at her. "Heck no. It's too much work."

"She's right Ikuto," Amu said. Ikuto sighed.

"Fine, fine," he gave in.

Council

Ankoku coughed. She was sick, and her body felt like it couldn't move.

Sumiko and Azami watched outside. "Are you planning to already kill her, Elder Maki?" Azami coldly asked.

Elder Maki grinned evilly. "Perhaps," he merely replied.

"Have you forgotten about Anei? How ironic, seeing you're the one who killed her," Sumiko reminded.

Ankoku coughed again. Some blood flew out. She looked at it and sighed.

Ikuto's House

"So, I'm supposed to bite Amu when the seal breaks?" Ikuto concluded. Midori had just told them all about the seal.

"That's correct. Besides, it'll be less painful this way," Midori said.

"Kagami, what are you doing?" Utau gasped.

Kagami had been nonchalantly sitting on the floor looking at ants and using her powers.

"Playing with insects," Kagami answered.

"You'll have to sleep for 2 days at the least then!" Souko scolded.

"What's Kagami's power?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"The power to kill and give life," Ikuto explained.

"HUH?!!!! Killing and living?!!!!!!!" Amu exclaimed, shocked.

"Careful you don't damage your voice," Ikuto warned.

"I'm not like a fragile doll," Amu complained.

Kagami's eyes widened when she heard that. "A fragile doll, huh," she murmured to herself. Hiroko had gone home.

"Ikuto, I'm sleepy," Amu realized. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Oh, right, you humans need rest huh?" Ikuto noted.

"Ikuto, you should learn more about humans," Utau suggested.

"Why should I? It seems like a waste of time."

"Sheesh, I was just suggesting," Utau grumbled.

Ikuto carried Amu to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Amu asked.

"With you of course," Ikuto said.

"H-Huh?!" Amu yelped. That sounded like what only couples did!!!

Ikuto climbed into the bed and hugged her. "You really are warm…like a heating pad," he purred.

"You pervert," Amu muttered, flushing.

"But that's one reason why you love me," he pointed out.

Amu smiled happily. "Yup, you're right," she agreed.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Sorry if this is way too short…

Sammie: I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!

Kathy: I'll help!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: NO MORE ART, FISH, OR MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ooh, I hit their weak spots!!!)

Kathy and Sammie: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Ikuto: You're scaring me you know…

Nicki: That's one of her reasons for writing this!

Amu: How long have you known her?!

Nicki: Oh, about 3-4 years!!!! She's my BEST friend!!!!!!

Carina: And don't even think about hurting her…I'd kill you first…with Ashley…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: 0_0!!! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!!!! SHE'S TOO INNOCENT!!!!!

Sammie: We'll have to take her to the calming chamber…See you…

EXTRA MINI!!!! (Starring Sammie and Kathy)

Kathy: We are back!!! With the video!!!!!!

Fans: WOOT!!!!!

Sammie: 1…2...MOO!!!!!!

Sammie and Kathy: HUH?!!!!!!

Video plays…

Me: Amu, who do you like????? TELL ME!!!!

Amu: I _LOVE_ IKUTO!!!!! I HATE TADASE!!!!!!!!

Me: -faint-

Sammie: So that's it folks!!!!!!

Kathy: See ya next time!!!!

Chapter Events

-Ankoku dies!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
-Kagami goes to kill Elder Maki

-Can Sumiko and Azami find a way to stop Kimiko, Kazue, and Kaeda from harming Ikuto, Amu, and his family?

-The time is coming nearer for Ikuto to bite Amu

-Amu's vampire self is gaining more control of her


	14. Chapter 14

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hi everyone…I'm not really happy…

Sammie: WHY?!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Someone sent me a message that I'm not good!!!!! And I DO READ BOOKS BY THE WAY!!!!!

Kathy: By the way, you made her practically cry!!! Sheesh, can't you say it in a better way!!!!!

Ikuto: She said she was sorry if she was harsh

Sammie, Kathy, Nicki, and Carina: THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Well, twilight guardian thanks for your advice anyway! Even though it was a bit harsh…because I'm pretty sensitive to those kinds of things…after all, I'm only an amateur writer…

Nicki: I _guess_ we'll forgive her…

Carina: And are author notes not allowed? Because Karen had seen Author notes before in other stories…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: OK LETS GET ON WITH THE PROGRAM!!!!!

Ikuto and Amu: Please enjoy and review!!!

Chapter 14

Ankoku in her Dream... (Warning, this is very sad!!)

_Let me be gone away_

_Gone away with the shadows_

_My heart let it be broken_

_Just let me drift away_

_To the land of paradise_

_Of which I've always_

_Dreamed of going to…_

"Shadows of the Forbidden Dream"

(This poem is Ankoku's…signature poem? I suppose so)

"Why can't I just drift away?" Ankoku sighed. Her face was as pale as chalk, her pitch-black hair as tangled as a spider's web. She wore a plain black dressing gown, and her breath came in short, sharp puffs. Her bed was silky soft, and the sheets and bedding were black.

"You're drifting away too?" a soft voice asked.

Ankoku looked up from her bed and saw a girl that looked like her except her eyes were a bit lighter. It was Anei.

"How come you look…like…me?" Ankoku stated slowly.

"Because…you…are…me," Anei answered, and joined hands with her.

"Can you take me away with you? Away from this world and to the one I've always dreamed of?" Ankoku whispered.

Anei nodded, and took Ankoku's hand, and led her soul to the happy world where she wanted to be.

Sumiko walked into Ankoku's room to give her some medicine, but stopped short when she saw that Ankoku's body lay lifeless, with a smile on her peaceful face. The glass cup from Sumiko's hand dropped. It broke on the wooden floor, and the pieces were scattered like the million of stars in the heavens.

_One by one _

_The tears drop_

_Silently like rain_

_Onto the floor _

_And leave the_

_Trace of the _

_Weeping Mortal_

"The Weeping Mortal" (I know that Sumiko's a vampire, but this poem relates to her sadness at Ankoku dying)

Ikuto's House

"Hey, Ikuto?" Amu asked. They were still in the bed.

"What is it kitten?" he responded. He stroked her hair.

"When you have to bite me and I become a vampire, I-"

Amu's vampire self begged for more control, and took over. She put her mouth to Ikuto's neck again. Ikuto was alarmed, but calmly pushed her away gently.

"Oh…s-sorry," she stammered.

"Don't worry," he stated, and bent down to kiss her sweetly.

Azami and Sumiko

"Can't we stop Kimiko, Kazue, and Kaeda from killing Ikuto?" Azami sighed.

"I've sent Aoi out to look for clues. So far, Kimiko and Kazue plan to crash the wedding party. Kaeda will then use her wind powers to blow them away. Kimiko will burn them later," Sumiko said.

"Looks like we'll have to keep looking," Azami cried, and picked up another ancient book.

Ikuto's House

"Utau, where's Kagami?" Souko realized suddenly.

"Huh? I thought she was in her room reading?!" Utau answered.

"We checked, but she's not there. Where could she have gone?" Aruto muttered.

Utau gasped suddenly. "It couldn't be…she went to the Council?!"

Council

Kagami walked quietly in the hallway to the room of Elder Maki. She held something in her hand. Soon she reached his room and opened it.

"Why, Kagami-sama, what a surprise. What is it?" he inquired.

Kagami opened her hand, and his eyes widened. In it was a picture of Anei.

"Remember Anei? She has already taken Ankoku away from your hands, and your plan is now ruined," she whispered.

"It-it can't be," he stammered. He was shocked.

"Now I'm here to finish you off; and complete the dream that Anei never got to finish," Kagami declared, and her eyes turned black. Black as midnight.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yes, I'm afraid another cliffhanger…

Kathy: UPDATE SOON OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!

Sammie: She's not scared because she knows your weakness…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -throws fish to Japan-

Kathy: -chases after it-

Ikuto: You do realize it's in Japan right?

Sammie: She'll take a plane no doubt

Amu: She'll do anything for fish huh?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yup!!!!!

Chapter Events

-Elder Maki is killed

-Sumiko and Azami find a solution?!

-Will a great battle begin?

-Amu becomes engaged to Ikuto

-AND…Ikuto bites Amu!!!!!!

EXTRA MINI!!!!!!

Kathy: Today we're showing the fans pictures of Ikuto and Amu!!!!

Sammie: We actually stole them!!! Just don't tell Ikuto okay…?

Kathy: Here's one of Ikuto kissing Amu…

Sammie: Amu and Ikuto sleeping together…

Ikuto: -barges in- HEY!!!!! YOU TOOK MY PICTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sammie and Kathy: EEK!!!!! SEE YA!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Hello world!!!!!!

Ikuto: Yo what's up?

Amu: Hey how've you been?

Kathy: I'm eating fish!!!! It's salmon!!!!

Yoru: I want some!!!!

Kathy: OMG HE'S TOO CUTE!!!!!!

Sammie: You give in too easily

Kathy: Not if it's a fight!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Good point...-remembers a fight at school-

Su: Please review and enjoy desu!!! This will be the longest chapter desu!!!!!

Chapter 15

Kagami's eyes turned a cruel and merciless black. Elder Maki was frozen with fright.

"Die now, and pay for your scarlet sins," she hissed.

No sooner than she had said that, he dropped on the floor, dead. His dark crimson eyes were wide open with fright. That was his only fear, death.

"Thank you," Anei whispered.

"It was nothing. After all, he deserved it," Kagami reassured.

Anei smiled happily, and disappeared. She was satisfied. Now she could be at peace.

Kagami looked coldly at Kimiko who was now behind her.

"You killed Elder Maki?" Kimiko gasped.

"So what if I did? He deserved it didn't he?" Kagami retorted.

With those cold words, she disappeared.

Ikuto's House

"Hey Amu, can I ask you something?" Ikuto mused.

"What is it?" she asked, cuddling near him.

He slid out of bed, and Amu followed him. Ikuto pulled out a black velvet box, and pulled out a ring. Amu lost her breath.

"Will you marry me Amu?" he asked, looking up at her with his midnight blue eyes.

"I will," Amu stammered, shocked. Her golden honey eyes were shining.

Ikuto smiled, and slid the glittering ring on her finger. It was pure gold and in the middle was a sapphire and on the sides two smaller diamonds.

"It's so pretty," remarked Amu.

Ikuto laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"Kagami where have you-OH MY!!!!"

Ikuto and Amu rushed downstairs. Kagami was standing there in the doorway, with a bit of blood on her.

"What did you do?!" Aruto demanded.

"Just gave Elder Maki what he deserved," Kagami answered calmly.

"You don't mean…," Souko murmured.

"That's right. He got his…" Kagami suddenly fell to the floor, in a faint.

Aruto picked her up. "She really has to stop being reckless. Or else she may have to stay in bed forever," he sighed.

Ikuto frowned and looked up. "Don't tell me…Anei told her to do?" he thought.

_Flashback_

_"Ne, Kagami can you do this for me?"_

_"What is it Anei?"_

_"Kill my grandfather for me…please…"_

Amu suddenly switched to her vampire self again.

Ikuto sighed and decided to bite Amu now. He picked her up bridal style and went to his room. Opening his mouth, his fangs grew.

Amu's eyes widened in fear and a bit of excitement. Finally she could return to her true self.

Ikuto moved to her neck and bit her. Her blood was sweet and was refreshing to him. He wanted more of it. The temptation was so strong…

"Ikuto…," Amu gasped. She felt everything human leave her and her vampire self grew stronger.

He raised his head from her neck, full. Amu licked the blood on his lips. She was more beautiful than in her human form. It seemed like she was glittering.

Amu smiled at him sweetly. "I love you Ikuto," she stated.

Ikuto smirked and gave her a sweet quick kiss. "As do I, my dear."

_The evil flowers keep_

_Growing, feeding on_

_Souls of the Weak_

_Forever in the darkness_

_And will remain as_

_Neglects from this world_

"Flowers of the Dead Soul"

Kagami was sleeping in her room. In her dream she saw Anei and Ankoku at a picnic. They were laughing. Soon Anei noticed Kagami and beckoned her over.

"Hi Kagami! We're having a picnic right now. Want anything?" Anei laughed.

"We have a lot to choose from, right?" Ankoku added.

Her face was filled with happiness that Kagami had never seen. She wore a pretty white lace dress that went up to her ankles. The sleeves were long and her shoes were white boots.

"White is the color of angels…," Kagami murmured.

"Huh? What was that Kagami?" Ankoku chirped.

"Oh…n-nothing," Kagami stammered.

Back to Ikuto and Amu

"So, Ikuto, when we get married, where should we go for our honeymoon?" Amu asked.

"Anywhere you want to go kitten," Ikuto purred.

Amu snuggled near him happily. Ikuto smiled at his fiancée. Now that she was a vampire they could live together forever.

"Sorry to break up the romance," Hiro broke in suddenly.

(We haven't seen Hiro, Mimiko, Katone, Hiroko, and Momoko in a long time huh?)

"Hiro don't just barge in here!" Ikuto complained.

"Sheesh Hiro, you need to go to manners school," Mimiko groaned.

"Excuse me, look who's talking!" Hiro shot at her.

The two of them got into a huge fight. Katone and Momoko looked at them and sighed and shook their heads.

Amu sweatdropped for a while. The two of them really didn't get along, even though they were siblings.

"Oh they're always like that," Ikuto assured.

"So Amu has returned to her original self as a vampire princess?" Katone confirmed.

"Aw, I still wish I could be Ikuto's lover," Momoko pouted.

"Keep dreaming," Ikuto grinned.

"Ikuto that's mean to crush a maiden's hopes!!" Momoko wailed.

"_Uh…okay? I don't really get the maiden part, but I sort of get it…I think…," _Amu thought.

"What's the entire ruckus here?!" Utau snapped.

"Oh, sorry, Utau," Ikuto apologized.

Utau rolled her eyes when she saw Hiro and Mimiko fighting. "Who wants chocolate cake?" she announced.

Hiro immediately stopped fighting. "ME!!!!!" he exclaimed. He loved sweet things. Hence why he's always stealing Mimiko's pudding and cookies.

"Hiro still has a soft spot for sweet things huh?" Katone mused.

"Aw, you're so mean Katone," Hiro whimpered.

"Are you using those cute puppy looks on girls Hiro?!" Momoko demanded.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"You liar, I saw you using that puppy look on a classmate," Mimiko scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well then explain to me why you keep flirting with Ikuto?" Hiro questioned.

"I-I do not flirt with Ikuto-sama!" Mimiko stuttered.

"LIAR you're blushing and stammering right now Mimiko!!!!!!" Hiro laughed.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU ONE DAY HIRO!!!!!!!!!" Mimiko screamed at him. Hiro ran out of the room.

Amu and Ikuto sweatdropped. The two of them just couldn't get along huh?

Living Room (10 min. later)

Mimiko was still glaring at Hiro. He didn't seem to mind. Apparently, he was used to it. Also, he was on his second piece of cake. Surprisingly, he doesn't get fat from eating all those sweets. Well, he does run a lot.

"Dang Hiro, how many sweets do you eat a DAY?!" Momoko yelped.

Kagami had woken up and was video-taping Hiro eating.

"Uh, Kagami, why are you taping Hiro?" Amu asked.

"So I can put it on Youtube. A bunch of girls swoon over Hiro. It also works for Ikuto-nii-san," Kagami giggled.

"Ikuto you've been showing yourself to girls on Youtube?!" Amu scolded.

"Oh, don't worry. If you want we can go to my room and-"

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "NO WAY AM I GONNA LOSE MY VIRGINITY AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!!!!!!!!" Amu shouted.

"Amu that hurt!" Ikuto whimpered like a cat.

She sighed and kissed his head. "Better?"

"I want more," Ikuto pouted.

"Too bad."

"Then should I get it myself?" he purred and pushed her down on the couch, smirking. Amu's face turned red. Hiro dropped his fork in shock.

"Dude, uh, Ikuto? I think you need to take that somewhere private?" he stammered.

"Alright, then," Ikuto agreed and picked her up bridal style.

"ACK HIRO WHY'D YOU SAY THAT!!!!!!!!" Amu shouted.

Kagami started video-taping that too. "This is one of my luckiest days ever," she sighed.

Utau looked at her sister and sweatdropped. "Sometimes, I don't think I know Kagami…," she murmured.

Ikuto's Room

"Ikuto put me down!!!" Amu begged.

"Too bad kitten."

Ikuto set her down on the bed and trapped her underneath him.

"Oh, crap. Please don't tell me you're going to do something perverted to me," she groaned.

"Of course not. That is…for now…," he crooned.

"T-That still sounds scary…," Amu shivered.

Ikuto bent down and kissed her fully on her lips. Amu couldn't help but respond by putting her arms around his neck. "Hmm…seems like you're enjoying it. Want to take it deeper?" he whispered in her ear.

"H-Heck no!!!!!" Amu trembled. Ikuto shrugged and continued with the kisses.

Kagami's Room

Kagami happily skipped up to her room. She turned on her laptop and went on Youtube. Plugging in the video camera, she downloaded the videos on her account.

"This will be fun to watch," she said, and waited. Pretty soon there were 10,000 views and comments like:

_Whoa Hiro really likes cake huh?_

_Still as cute as ever…sigh_

_I wish I could eat that cake!!_

_How much does he eat?_

_He's like me; I love chocolate cake!_

_Wonder how he keeps fit XD_

And for the Ikuto video…

_He's already taken?!_

_The two of them make a cute couple_

_Whoa Ikuto, bold move_

_What's the girl's name?_

_Uh, Ikuto, you need to go somewhere private…_

_I still wish I was his…_

Kagami looked at the comments and giggled. This really was another fun day.

Ikuto's Room (Again)

"I-Ikuto don't kiss me there!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's a sensitive part!"

Ikuto was trying to kiss Amu's neck now. Amu however, being the cautious one, wouldn't allow him.

"Amu, you're so cruel…," Ikuto sighed.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your future wife," Amu pointed out.

"Good point. That's why we need to practice."

"AH NEVER MIND I DIDN'T-I-Ikuto!" Amu said.

Ikuto was kissing her neck now. She had really no choice but to let him continue. Until he stopped.

"Ikuto are you hungry still?" Amu asked.

Ikuto nodded and looked at her neck hungrily. He then grew his fangs and bit her. His mouth soon filled up with her sweet blood.

Living Room

"I smell blood," Katone realized.

"It must be Amu," Hiro guessed.

"Ikuto must want a lot of it, seeing as she's his lover," Souko added.

"So does that mean Otou-san and Okaa-san both drink from each other a lot still?" Utau concluded.

Aruto smiled and looked at Souko. "Well, we do drink from each other, but only when we're hungry," he answered.

"Hey who wants to go play Mario Party 8?" Mimiko cried.

"Bring it on sister. I will send you flying," Hiro grinned.

"Try it, little brother," she growled.

The door suddenly rang. Ikuto, Amu, and Kagami came downstairs when they heard it. Ikuto opened the door, and everybody's eyes widened.

There stood Kimiko, Kazue, and Kaeda. Behind them were a whole army of vampire soldiers.

"You've got some explaining to do, Tsukiyomi-sama," Kaeda declared.

To be continued in the next epic chapter…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'M DONE FINALLY!!!! Sorry for the long wait!

Reviewers: WOOT!!!!!!!!

Kathy: Please wait for Ichigo Neko chapter 3!

Sammie: Finally your writer's block disappeared…

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -__-" Sorry…

Ikuto: Can I have more time with Amu privately?

Amu: DON'T DO IT KAREN!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'll think about it

Amu: -glare- I hate you…

Nicki: Watch the language –glares daggers at Amu-

Amu: -backs off from Nicki-

Carina: I'm back to normal!!!! I think…

Sammie: You better be or I'm gonna have to keep that trap I have in my bedroom

Kathy: You have a trap? No wonder I can't get your fish –puts hand over mouth-

Sammie: -flames around her- What did you say…?

Kathy: ACK!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs off-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Uh…yeah…that really shows their "sisterly" friendship

Nicki: BOYS OVER FLOWER RULES!!!! GO WATCH IT NOW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!

Carina: Or she'll go and steal your snacks

Ikuto: Nicki, not everyone is Korean…

Nicki: WATCH IT WITH SUBTITLES THEN!!!!!!!

Amu: Violent!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: That's just how Nicki is Amu…live with it…

Ikuto: That's harsh…

Kathy: HELP ME SAMMIE WILL KILL ME!!!!!!!!

Sammie: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE CAT!!!!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Please vote on my poll by the way!!!!! And grab tissues for my upcoming story Death Ribbon……

Hoshi (One of my shugo charas): Please enjoy and review!!!! And watch the drama Boys Over Flower because Nicki will steal your cookies and stuff…she's serious folks…

NEXT CHAPTER EVENTS!!!!!!

-The Council declares war?!

-Kagami gets her strength back!

-Utau has to decide to either turn Kukai into a vampire, or give him up…

-Mimiko, Hiro, Momoko, Katone, and Hiroko show their powers

-Amaya comes to help

-Amu may have to make one of the toughest decisions in her whole life


	16. Chapter 16

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I am so happy! I have 71 reviews!

Sammie: And Ichigo Neko is popular too!

Kathy: Karen hopes to get 100 reviews ^_^

Ikuto: Will you make a sequel?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I might make a short sequel like about your child or something

Amu: W-We're gonna have a child?!

Nicki: She is the writer!

Amu: I-I'm scared…what if she makes lemons…or limes…..

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Amu I'm not like that okay? The worst I'll have is you and Ikuto kissing or something……besides I'm only in middle school!

Ikuto: Aw…….

Sammie, Kathy, Nicki, Carina: PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoru: Please review and enjoy nya!!!!!!!

Chapter 16

"Ikuto, what are they here for?" Amu whispered.

Ikuto held her closer and gritted his teeth. It was probably because Kagami had killed Elder Maki. He wondered why they weren't holding a party actually.

Kagami came down, holding her doll. Her eyes were blank, no guilt in them.

"Kagami-sama, explain exactly why you killed Elder Maki," Kazue growled.

"That's easy. He killed Anei and was using Ankoku as nothing but a tool," Kagami answered.

"You do know it is a sin to kill a Council member, correct?" Kimiko shot.

"Then is it not a sin to kill a pureblood or the daughter of one?" Kagami laughed without humor.

"You already know then, about your past?" Kaeda asked.

"Yes that my mother was a pureblood and my father was a noble. I'm like Anei. So why didn't you kill me?" Kagami scoffed.

"Your powers were too strong. They protected us from you," Kimiko sighed.

Kagami smiled evilly and pointed at a Council member. He dropped down dead. Everyone stared at her.

"Thank you. I now have all my powers back now," she thanked, laughing.

Amaya's Place

"I don't get it. Why do I feel that something's wrong?" Amaya muttered.

She was at her home. For some it didn't seem normal in the Vampire World. Could it be the Council? She decided to go see.

Back to Ikuto's House

"Are you declaring war or something?" Kazue cried.

"What if I said yes?" Kagami replied.

"You would have a 50% chance of dying," a Council member declared.

"I'd rather die then be ruled by you dorks," Mimiko said.

"Would you really kill us? Even if it turned your white clothes red? Because of all your scarlet sins?" Amu whispered suddenly.

Ikuto looked at her with shock. When had she become so philosophical?

"We'll tell you our result in a week," Kaeda finally concluded.

Kagami went up to her room and looked up to the ceiling.

"Why is there such a thing as sin? Why? Because all living things cannot be perfect," she mumbled.

Ikuto's POV

"Ugh! Those stupid Council members are such idiots!!!!!!!" Utau grimaced.

I sighed and held Amu closer. She held onto my arms.

Why now? Just when Amu and I became engaged. I was _definitely_ going to murder those Council guys.

Amaya's POV

I finally reached Ikuto's house. Looking around, I could tell that the Council _had_ been here. Was it because of Ikuto and Amu-chan? Or…was it Kagami?

Shaking my head to get rid of ridicules thoughts and knocked on the door. Utau opened it. I walked in and looked at Ikuto.

"I'm here to help Ikuto."

After the Discussion

(Regular POV)

Amaya nodded her head after all the explaining had been done.

"HIRO STOP EATING!!!!!!" Mimiko snapped. Hiro was eating more sweets.

"I can't help it! When something like this happens, I eat more chocolate!" he argued.

"STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ikuto yelled suddenly, banging his fists on the table. It almost broke from the force.

Everyone stared at him. "Ikuto calm down," Aruto ordered.

Ikuto looked down and sat next to Amu on the couch. Amu stroked his hair.

"Now, Ikuto and Amu, this may be shocking…but we've decided that Amu should either choose to leave the Vampire World or stay here to fight," Aruto continued.

Amu's eyes widened. "But why though?" she asked.

"Amu-chan, you see, you just regained your powers so they are still weak. It would be a bit dangerous to suddenly use them now," Midori explained.

Ikuto gently turned Amu's head toward him. "It's your choice Amu," he said softly. Amu looked at her hands.

The Next Day

Utau walked in her usual outfit (the ramen chapter outfit) to where Kukai was waiting for her.

"Hey, Utau, where have you been?" he greeted.

She looked up trembling. "Kukai, I have to tell you something," she confessed.

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'M FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!

Sammie: Sheesh finally you procrastinator!!!!!!!!!

Kathy: You kept all your fans waiting!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: 0_0!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: What about Ichigo Neko?

Amu: Yeah what about that one?

Nicki: That's on a bit of hold but Karen says it'll be finished soon

Carina: Please don't kill her….

xxxmidnightstarxxx: While all you readers are waiting for Ichigo Neko please read this chapter and my one-shot "The Midnight Hour"

Ikuto and Amu: Hope you enjoyed it!!!!

Kagami: -pops up- Please enjoy and review! Also…send me ideas for my Youtube account….heh heh…….

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Kagami scares me….

EXTRA MINI!!!!!!!!!!

Kagami: Today's mini stars me!!!!!!!!

Fans: WOOH!!!!!!!!!!

Kagami: I actually snuck in a surveillance camera into Ikuto-nii-san's room….here it is…..

Video plays

Ikuto: Hey, Amu, have you ever thought of us having a child?

Amu: -spits out milk- W-WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Didn't you hear me?

Amu: YES I DID!!!!!! That's….too…e-early!!!!!

Ikuto: -evil smile- No it's not….

Amu: -runs away-

Ikuto: -chases after her-

Kagami: As all of you know my older brother is a pervert

Ikuto: -bursts in- KAGAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagami: Aw shoot!!!!!! –runs off-

Ikuto: -runs after her-

Kathy and Sammie: -pop up- See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: This story is almost done folks…only three more after this chapter….

Sammie: SERIOUSLY?!!!!!!!!!!

Kathy: And then you'll work on Ichigo Neko and then Death Ribbon right?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Yup!!!!!

Ikuto: All of them Amuto of course….-evil smirk-

Amu: I don't like that look 0_0

Nicki: -playing Mario Kart DS with Carina- I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CRY CARINA!!!!!!!!

Carina: Bring it!!!!!!!!!!!

Miki: HOLD ON TELL THEM!!!!!!

Sammie: Okay…well…the truth is that Carina is moving back to Canada!!!!!!!!

Fans: -gasp-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I KNOW!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carina: Sorry T_T Please enjoy this story though and review….when I go I'll still be in the chatrooms….

Chapter 17

"What's wrong Utau?" Kukai asked, worried. He walked to Utau, who was now crying.

"I…I…..I'm…..not….normal….," she sobbed.

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "Utau I don't think it's April 1st today," he tried to joke.

"That's not it!" Utau cried and held onto Kukai.

"Then why are you crying? I hate seeing you cry Utau," Kukai sighed.

"B-Because…I'm not…a human….," Utau sniffed.

Kukai frowned. _Uh…Utau wasn't human? Then what was she? 'A werewolf or a witch? Or…a leprechaun or those little shortie things….oh yeah dwarves!!!! Ugh, I gotta stop reading those fantasy books with mythical creatures!' _he thought.

"Uh…then what are you?" he wavered.

Utau looked up and winced.

"A vampire."

Back at Ikuto's House

"Amu, have you decided yet?" Aruto confirmed.

Amu shook her head. Why did she have to leave Ikuto? Then again though…she could stay though.

"Personally Amu I would say for you to leave so you could be safe…," Ikuto suggested.

Amaya was about to glare at him when Amu then cut in with her answer.

"I'm staying."

Council (I have to admit, I hate writing about them except Sumiko and Azami)

"So what do we say?" a member named Noriko asked.

"_I_ say that we fight them. The jerk Ikuto is really getting on my nerves," Kazue snarled.

"It's true, and besides, Kagami killed Elder Maki," Kimiko added.

"We have to focus on the main points though," Kaeda warned.

"Yeah, yeah, wait-where's Sumiko and Azami?" Kimiko noticed.

Sumiko's House

"Looks like they went to Ikuto and his lover," Sumiko sighed.

Aoi chirped and Sumiko bent closer. Azami frowned.

"What's your sister saying?" she wondered.

Sumiko looked up and answered," She says she wants us to help Ikuto."

Narrator's POV (That's me)

All of you must be wondering why Azami is saying that Aoi is Sumiko's sister. It's true. Now I shall tell you the bloodstained truth of Sumiko Kago and her younger sister Aoi.

Oh, may I add something? Aoi is a name that means blue, which is quite interesting. Why? Because Sumiko is the Water Elemental Vampire.

Ah, yes, do excuse me. It's time we started our story…

_A long time ago_ (Sammie: HEY!!!! THAT'S FOR FAIRY TALES!!!!!! Me: Alright, alright!)

_Well…let's start over….A while when Sumiko Kago was about 10 years old a tragic accident happened to her._

_"Onee-chan!!!!! Mama says to come in!" young 6 year old Aoi Kago called to her older sister._

_Sumiko ran to her sister. _

_Aoi Kago was a beauty like her sister everyone marveled. She had wavy navy blue hair that went to her shoulders and curly bangs that were just above her sky blue eyes. Sumiko always fussed over Aoi because she loved her so much and couldn't bear thinking about anything happening to her dear sister._

_It was too bad…that soon Sumiko's worst fears would come true._

_After dinner Sumiko and Aoi went out on a walk. They were chatting and laughing when suddenly-_

_"Hey! Get them!!!" a vampire hunter yelled. _

_Sumiko whirled around and her eyes widened. A bullet was coming straight at her._

_"Onee-chan!!!!!!" Aoi cried and pushed her out of the way so the bullet…hit __**her **__instead._

_Blood splattered everywhere, staining the grass and trunks of trees and even Sumiko's dress. It also ran down Aoi's front, since it hit her heart._

_"Aoi, no, NO!!!!!!" Sumiko sobbed as she held her dying sister in her arms._

_"O…nee…chan…," Aoi gasped and then closed her eyes forever, her body now colder than it was originally. She would never move again in that body._

_Sumiko stared frozen at her dead sister, horrified. Then, in a trance she stood up with Aoi still in her arms and walked to the hunters._

_"Tch, one's still alive," one scoffed._

_Sumiko raised her head and her eyes and said only one word:_

_**Die**_

_The Next Day_

_Folks gathered to say sorry for Aoi dying and words of pity._

_Sumiko wore a black dress and a black diamond pin in her hair. Her shoes were black dress shoes and she even wore black lace stockings. Also, she wore a black necklace with a dark blue sapphire._

_Then Ikuto and his family came up. _

_"We're so sorry that you had to see Aoi die," Souko murmured._

_Sumiko nodded her head. Then Kagami said something that shocked her._

_"I saw Aoi in my dream."_

_She raised her head in shock. "What?!"_

_Ikuto explained," Kagami can see spirits in her dreams. But it's pretty limited."_

_Utau then whispered when they were about to leave to Sumiko," Meet us at midnight today."_

_Midnight_

_"Aoi Kago I ask of you to come from your wandering form and come into this new body!" Ikuto chanted._

_What was this new body? Why you should know by now. It was a blue bird._

_A bright light came from the heavens and came into the bird._

_After that it opened its eyes and flew to Sumiko. Tears ran down Sumiko's face._

_Kagami watched them and turned away and coughed up blood._

End of Flashback

"Alright Aoi, we'll help them," Sumiko reassured.

Back to Utau and Kukai

"Okay…so what?" Kukai asked. Utau stared at him.

She then bonked him on the head a trillion times to get his brains working. But…too bad she forgot that if you hit your head you _lose_ brain cells. Oh well.

"UTAU!!!!!!" Kukai wailed.

"Idiot!!!!!!!! You're always so carefree!!!! Baka, baka!!!!!!!!!!!" Utau started crying again.

Kukai hugged her tightly. "YOU'RE the baka Utau. You think just because you're a vampire or something I wouldn't love you? Stupid!" he stated.

Utau burst into tears again, but they were happy tears.

_I'll always love you Kukai…_

Back at Ikuto's House

"I'm staying."

Everyone stared at her. Ikuto gritted his teeth.

"AMU!!!!!!!!! This isn't some kind of child play! Take back what you said!!!!! Go away from this place until everything is settled!!!!!!!!" he shouted.

Amu grabbed onto Ikuto's arms. She stared straight at him.

Ikuto flinched. He had never seen his Amu like this.

"I'm doing this because I love you," Amu calmly replied.

Ikuto bit his lip. (A/N: But Ikuto has fangs…wouldn't that hurt?) He couldn't say no to his future wife.

"Alright, BUT you have to promise to at least do as little fighting as possible. Okay?" Ikuto gave in.

"Of course!" Amu agreed. She loved being near Ikuto no matter what. And besides…she couldn't bear being the only one out of the fight and running away.

Human World

"I miss Amu-chi!" Yaya whined. She and Rima were at Rima's house with Nagihiko.

Rima nodded and looked down. Nagihiko stroked her hair to reassure her.

"_Amu…it seems like you're hiding something from us…why? We're your best friends…Amu…Please be okay…wherever you are…" _Rima thought anxiously.

Amu, Ikuto, Mimiko, and Hiro were on sick leave at school. It had been almost 2 weeks already. And even Amaya Fukui the famous model, was on sick leave.

Rima looked at the starry sky. "Amu…what are you hiding from us?" she whispered.

Ikuto's House

"So Hiro, Mimiko, Amaya, Katone, and Momoko have special powers?" Amu confirmed.

"Yup! We'll show you during the battle!" Hiro declared.

"Hiro we can't be cheerful! It's against the COUNCIL!!!!!!" Momoko scolded.

"Sorry I just ate chocolate!" Hiro apologized.

"You need to stop eating so much chocolate…," Mimiko muttered under her breath.

Hiro was smiling but was actually ticked off after hearing that. He stomped on Mimiko's foot so hard it nearly broke.

"YOWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimiko shouted.

"Calm down Mimiko," Amaya sighed.

"Will you all be quiet and think about a fight strategy?" Katone broke in.

Silence fell across the room. Katone had a point.

"Alright, so first off-"Aruto started to speak.

"Come out Tsukiyomi-sama," Kazue cut in suddenly.

Everyone stared at each other. Finally they went outside and the Council gave their answer.

"We refuse to give peace to you. You will be executed."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Oh no…not another cliffy

Sammie: You're the writer…-_-"

Kathy: And explain WHY you haven't even STARTED on Ichigo Neko?

Cold winds….

Hotaru: What's going on here?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: HOTARU?! You're supposed to be in Gakuen Alice! Not Shugo Chara!

Hotaru: Oops! –leaves-

Amu: Random…

Ikuto: -sigh-

Hiro: What's up?!!!!!!!!!

Hiro fans: KYAHHH HIRO-KUN!!!!! –faint from his awesomeness-

Sammie: It looks like Hiro is a playboy…

Hiro: I'm not!!!!! I like sweets, am friendly, and enjoy running!!!! That's all!!!!! Oh wait I almost forgot I'm the younger brother of a demon…

Mimiko: WHAT WAS THAT?!!!!!!!! –chases after him-

Hiro: Bye bye!!!!!!!!!~

Ikuto: Yeah…so….please review and enjoy….and please wait for Ichigo Neko…

Nicki and Carina: Please….do…..enjoy...and...review... (Singing OFF-TUNE)

xxxmidnightstarxxx: ACKKKKKK!!!!!!!! I CAN'T STAND THE OFF-TUNE SINGING!!!!!!! –runs off for life-

Sammie and Kathy: -_____-"


	18. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in a LONG time but here's why. I have stopped watching Shugo Chara. It's just getting WAY out of hand. So anyway, I am watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I really like it. I WILL continue Cold Secret and Ichigo Neko. However, I need your help. I want you to choose what stories I should make. So please go onto my profile and choose and tell me by your reviews. And while you are waiting for my chapters, read Sammie's fanfics. I will also be on hold a lot of times. As for my Gakuen Alice fanfic I will MAYBE continue it. Thanks for all your support!

xxxmidnightstarxxx


	19. Chapter 18

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: What's up? I saw chapter 43 of Shugo Chara! It was awesome! Ikuto kissed Amu on the…cheek…AW!!!!!!!

Sammie: Should've been the lips!

Kathy: Heck yeah!

Ikuto: Good idea –takes Amu and kisses her-

Amu: -BLUSH-

Carina: -records it-

Nicki: And Carina left!!!!! –cries-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Uh huh! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Ikuto: So Amu…how about we go to somewhere…_alone?_

Amu: U-Um….

Sammie and Kathy: NOT ON OUR WATCH!!!!!!!!

Nicki and Carina: Okay…please enjoy and review….

Chapter 18

"Well…just as expected…," Ikuto growled, hugging Amu.

Amu looked down at her feet.

Kagami came down again, but with something shocking.

It was a violin.

She handed it to Ikuto. "You might as well use your power Onii-sama."

Ikuto nodded and explained to Amu," Royal-bloods have powers like nobles, but stronger. And usually it's passed down."

"Then…Aruto's is the same?" Amu guessed.

Ikuto nodded. "Utau's is singing, like Souko. So that means…your power would be Midori-san's…"

Midori said," My power is to heal…it takes some energy…but it's pretty useful."

"Then-"

"You are NOT using that power Amu," Ikuto cut in.

"But Ikuto I need to-"

"If you don't listen to me I am seriously going to lock the door next time and you are not going to like it," he warned.

Kagami rolled her eyes. "He still has time to think perverted thoughts?" she muttered.

"I heard that," Ikuto said, a vein popping almost.

"Can you guys seriously cut it out?" Amaya sighed.

"Good point, you guys are going to be married," Hiro added.

The Council was watching them, irritated. Finally Kimiko sent a flame to Amaya's hair. Amaya put it out, but had a dark aura around her.

"Don't…you…ever…do…that…again," she snarled darkly. (A/N: So…a warning…don't ever get Amaya mad 0_0)

"Tch, get ready," Kazue merely replied.

He rushed at Hiro, but Hiro used his power and sent a rock to hit his head. Kazue dodged it and teleported to Amu. Ikuto kicked him away and Kazue was hit against a stone wall. It started to break from the force.

Amu was shocked. She had expected Kazue to die from that attack, but vampires were obviously stronger than humans. Ikuto took out his violin and played a tune that seemed strange to Amu. But when she glanced at the Council members she saw that they were in pain.

"Ikuto…," she whispered. He looked at her.

"What kitten?"

"Promise me you won't die."

Ikuto smirked. "I'm not going to die. For your sake…and our future child."

Amu looked up and smiled. "Okay."

(A/N: I stopped typing here. So I am continuing from here. If you read my note, you know about my issue.)

Ikuto continued to play. As the Council was in pain, Kimiko managed to light and fire that nearly burned his violin.

That is, until a blast of water put it out. Everyone turned to see…

Sumiko and Azami.

"Sorry to break up the game. We're siding with Ikuto's family."

xxxmidnightstarxxx: VERY short chapter I know. But forgive me. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Amu: As she said in her note, she stopped watching Shugo Chara and reading it because it got out of whack.

Ikuto: I agree. I haven't appeared in Shugo Chara Party yet I think

Kathy: And there is a musical coming up for Shugo Chara…

Sammie: Please enjoy this really short chapter but the next two will be longer Karen promises.

Nicki and Carina: Please enjoy and review!!!!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Ichigo Neko will be updated hopefully next week or after that. Thanks for all your support by the way!


	20. Chapter 19

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Happy 2010!

Kathy: PARTY!

Sammie: Kampai! (Cheers)

Ikuto: I've been with Amu for like…what, 2 years now? Thank you Amuto fans –sends them all kisses-

Amu: …-looks away-

Ikuto: Oh my poor Amu –kisses her-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: -cough- AHEM!

Carina: -takes out huge steel ball- VIOLENT SNAKE FIERCE DOMINATION! (From Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

Nicki: -takes out South Korea flag- KOREA FTW! RAWRRRRRR!

Kathy: Uh oh…I put wine in their drinks…only a little bit though!

xxxmidnightstarxxx: You WHAT? –gets out tonfa- DIEEEEEE!

Kagami: While that is going on, I'll take over! Please enjoy and review! –cute smile-

Chapter 19

Sumiko and Azami jumped to Ikuto's side.

"You two are late."

"Well excuse us, Ikuto-sensei!" Azami scoffed.

"I could beat you up."

"Let me see you try!"

"Shut up before I kill you, Ikuto-nii-chan," Kagami broke in with a cute-angel voice.

"….Roger that."

"KYAHHH!" a Council member screamed as a flash of blue and green attacked her.

"H-Hiroko-chan?" Kagami cried.

"Peace-chan~!" Hiroko chirped.

"You really are so weak," a familiar voice sighed. Ikuto looked up to see Katone.

"Yo, Katone, you came," he chuckled.

"Hm."

So, the fight went on…

"I…don't feel well," Amu coughed suddenly.

"Amu-chan…maybe we should retreat," Midori suggested.

Amu shook her head violently. "NO! I have to stay! It's not fair for me to be safe when everyone else is fighting!"

Momoko shape-shifted into a ferocious wolf with brown fur, black claws, and gleaming white fangs. (A/N: If you know D. Gray-Man, you would know that Lulubell of the Noah Clan has this ability too…but Momoko has no relation to Lulubell)

"You would never think that Momoko is a girly-girl," Hiro whistled.

Katone broke several Council members' necks.

"As I always say: Pretty girls turn necks, my girls and I, break necks."

"As suspected of our fabulous Katone-chan!" Hiroko cheered while teleporting to Council members.

"Dang it!" Ikuto cursed. Kimiko's fire had slightly burned his violin.

"Oh dear, is Tsukiyomi stressed now?" Kazue teased.

Ikuto glared at him with such anger, Amu even flinched.

Utau used her voice with Souko to injure some Council members. Kagami was having…fun killing the Council. Mimiko was controlling some to commit suicide (A/N: Anyone think of that suicidal song?), Hiro was making boulders hit Council people, and Aruto was using his violin.

No side was gaining an inch. The war seemed to go on and on.

Suddenly, a piercing scream rang out.

Kaeda whirled around and gasped. Sumiko looked sad somewhat as she stared at the person who screamed. It was Kimiko. Fire is weak to water, and since Sumiko was the Water Elemental Vampire obviously…Kazue ran to Kimiko's side.

"Y-You…Sumiko…why?" Kimiko shrieked. Blood ran down her left side. Her hands were pressed to the wound to try to stop the flow but even she knew it was useless. Sumiko shook her head sadly and sighed.

"I really wished you were the same as you had been when we were little. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened Kimi-chan…," Sumiko murmured. Kimiko smiled bitterly after hearing that old nickname and spat out a laugh.

"You of all people calling _me_ that? What a joke Sumiko. You know exactly why I've changed and it's none of your business to go and cry about it. I-"Kimiko stopped as she spat out blood.

"Kimiko!" Kazue cried, extremely worried now. Seconds ticked by as Kimiko slowly regained her composure.

"Hah…hah…," she gasped. "…Pfft…AHAHA!" she suddenly screamed out, laughing like a madwoman, blood spraying out from her mouth. "Ne, ne, Sumiko-chan…" Sumiko flinched as Kimiko's hand, stained with the crimson blood which matched her dress and eyes, grabbed her. "You know…I really wanted to tell you something…Hee hee…," she giggled.

"Wha-"

"That stupid little sister of yours, Aoi, was it? Ah, yes, her…You know how she died? Well you know what?"

Sumiko took a deep breath, but she couldn't stop her eyes from widening.

"Have you figured it out? That's right…The Council negotiated with those hunters to murder your sister!" Kimiko cackled.

In her body, Sumiko's blood ran cold. Rage slowly rose up, and she shook Kimiko in a flurry of rage.

"You…YOU KNEW THIS? How could you?" she screamed. Kimiko smirked and yanked Sumiko's hair. Baring her fangs she leaned in close. Sumiko could smell the blood.

"I've always…hated you…," she snarled before her eyes dimmed out and she was limp. Sumiko dropped her body in fury and hatred.

"Then this is goodbye to our 'friendship'…_Kimiko_…"

Ikuto noticed the fact that Kimiko was now dead and that Sumiko and Kazue were battling. He could tell that now, Sumiko had a…different aura around her. Meanwhile, he took a quick look at what happened now that many of the Council were wiped out.

Mimiko and Hiro were working together, she controlling them to stop at will and then he sending an object to destroy them. These were the rare times they'd actually _work_ together. Ayame was quite injured, as seeing her ability wasn't really in rank for fighting, unlike the others. Amu seemed to be focusing on her to heal. He was worried about his fiancé but he knew she would pull through. After all she was a fighter. Kagami…was having fun. He never would've thought that his adorable innocent-looking little sister would be a sadist. Oh well.

Utau and Souko were also working together, using their voices. Aruto seemed to battle using both physical attacks and his violin. Hiroko was confusing some Council members by teleporting back and forth with Katone, who would then swiftly break their necks. She was like that. Momoko shifted back and forth into terrifying beasts, causing many to fear her. Then she would dive in and attack; she left no pity to anyone. It was surprising that despite her cute looks she was a fearsome fighter. Azami used her Earth powers to send many Council people to their doom by manipulating trees and causing huge holes in the ground.

Ikuto sighed. It appeared that this battleground would not cease soon…

(Human World, Rima's House)

"Rima-chi…RIMA-CHI!" Yaya yelled. They were at Rima's house for a sleepover. Rima blinked several times and turned to look at Yaya.

"Oh…sorry…I was just thinking…," she stammered. She was sitting at her desk, near the window.

"It's Amu-chi, right? I wonder where she is…She isn't picking up her phone. Her dad said she went on a 'little' trip somewhere but he's hopeless. I hope she's okay…," Yaya guessed. Rima nodded and bit her lip.

_"Stupid Ikuto Tsukiyomi…if you're behind all this I am going to __**kill**__ you if something happens to Amu! Actually I'll just ask Nagihiko…but still!"_ she thought.

(Vampire World)

"Give up?" Ikuto asked. It was over…after about five to ten long intense hours. Now, only Kaeda and Kazue remained, but terribly weakened. They were now bound with sturdy rope and kneeled in front of the Tsukiyomi family and the others. Kazue spat at Ikuto's feet.

"Watch it Kazue. If you want, I can make you die _really_ tortuously," Kagami warned sweetly. Her face looked angelic, yet it was quite painted with blood and her eyes shone. The Utau doll was also dirtied. Kazue leered at her.

"Wow I can't believe our family clan will be dishonored by this _brat_ who's parents were going against the law of this world…Don't you agree Kaeda?" he laughed bitterly.

"Indeed…the Ishikawa Clan has had quite a noble history…," she sighed. "What a pity. To think it would be like this…"

"Your fault for being a complete a-"Hiro snapped before Katone whacked him on the head with a straight face, meaning for him to shut up and remember that Kagami and Hiroko were there.

"…I mean a complete moron…"

"Oh well, looks like we're done for Kaeda…," Kazue said. Yet something didn't seem right to Ayame…She tried using her power to see if they were really telling the truth. Suddenly, she knew.

"Amu-chan get out of the way!" she yelled. Ikuto whirled around to try to grab Amu but then-

A huge blast of wind roared at all of them, and they struggled to keep from falling. The ropes loosened and Kazue teleported to Amu, grabbed her, and then teleported back to where his sister was. Kaeda smirked and took out a knife. Holding it to Amu's throat, she ordered Ikuto the most complicated choice in his life.

"Your choice Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Either surrender and we let her go, or resist and we kill her!"

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I know I haven't updated in like…E-EIGHT MONTHS? Oh gosh I'm really sorry I've been super lazy D:

Ikuto: What is up with that super cliffhanger? I mean, really?

xxxmidnightstarxxx: Shut up I'm evil!

Kathy: I'm in Korea! D:

Sammie: NOOOO! –breaks window-

Nicki: Why didn't you hijack the plane?

Carina: Yeah!

Amu: Just when are you going to update Ichigo Neko? You haven't even started you know-

xxxmidnightstarxxx: GAHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! D: -runs off-

Kagami: So the next chapter will be the last one! xxxmidnightstarxxx wants to thank all the readers for their support! The results for the Cold Secret poll will be posted up on the next chapter too so if you haven't voted, please do! Thank you! Oh, and Ichigo Neko is planned out but Karen has to type it…

Amu: And when will that be?

Kagami: -sweatdrop-

(xxxmidnightstarxxx: I'm really sorry for the late upload again! I'll try to hurry up with Ichigo Neko! D: I'm such a slacker…Oh and my Gakuen Alice story will be deleted so sorry if you were reading it! Thanks again for all your support! :D)


	21. Chapter 20

**Cold Secret**

xxxmidnightstarxxx: So, this is the end. I am eternally grateful to all of you reviewers for sticking with me through and through. Even though I am extremely late in updating, I am _so_ glad many of you have enjoyed and loved this story. To tell the truth, I never expected to get this much love. So thank you! And thanks to my friends Kathy (waving from across the Pacific) and Sammie for supporting me! And yet again, thank you reviewers! Now please enjoy this final chapter of Cold Secret. Poll results will be at the end Thank you for voting!

Chapter 20: If God is Merciful, Let Me Dream Peacefully…

"Well, Ikuto Tsukiyomi? What's your answer little boy?" Kaeda mocked. She pressed the silver edge of the blade against Amu's pale white throat and a small trickle of blood ran down. Amu flinched, but she kept her cool. Kazue leaned in close to her ear.

"It's too bad you chose Tsukiyomi. I would've liked tasting your blood princess," he chuckled, licking her neck. She glared at him with menace.

"No one touches me other than Ikuto," she replied coldly, daggers of ice in her mesmerizing gold eyes. At that moment, Amu looked hauntingly beautiful. Her cherry blossom hair seemed to ripple like water, her eyes burned with frozen fire; her very form was elegant despite being held tight.

A true vampire princess.

"I was joking little brat. Besides, Kimiko is the only I love-no, loved…" Kazue glared at Sumiko. She matched his gaze with steady, firm eyes.

"You bastards…let Amu go _**now!**_" Ikuto ordered, his voice piercing through the night like a lonely echo. Kaeda leered at Ikuto, clearly enjoying his distress over Amu.

"Is little Ikuto gonna _cry_ now, hmm? Poor, poor little boy…Kaeda-nee will comfort you, don't worry…I'll just slit her throat…or should I cut out her womb? Hey, Kazue, what should I do? There are so many things we could do, huh?" Kaeda cackled madly, her snow-white hair tangled and flying freely. It gave the image of a madwoman.

"Hey, calm down Kaeda-chan…we should wait for Tsukiyomi Ikuto's answer, no?" She smiled eerily; her smirk reached to her ears almost.

"Yeah, we should huh-"

A sudden movement caught the twins by surprise. The figure leaped towards Amu, attempting to release her from Kazue. Kaeda, however, had quick instincts like a panther's.

"Don't even think about it!" she screamed, and lunged towards the figure. A shower of blood rained down on the Tsukiyomi family and their allies. Kagami looked and raised her hands, letting the doll fall.

"…Just like that time…" she murmured.

"Who….!" Ikuto started to mutter when he caught sight of the figure holding Amu tightly to their breast.

It was Midori Hinamori.

She was injured severely on her right shoulder, the gash wound extending to her lower back. Her blood pooled around her, ruby-red in color. It stained her daughter in red. Her grip however, was strong, and no amount of force could persuade it to release it. Her breathing was ragged and her body was strained, but her eyes held the same fire as her daughter's had before. She smiled grimly at the pair.

"Don't even think about it? I'm afraid not Kaeda Ishikawa. You see, I've already saved my daughter unfortunately for you," she laughed.

"You bitch!" Kazue yelled.

"Are you calling me a bitch Kazue Ishikawa? You've got nerve young boy, to be saying that to me. It's alright though, as long as Amu is safe…" Midori grew limp on Amu's arms and her eyes closed…

_**"MOTHER!"**_ Amu shrieked, a cry of agony which ripped from her throat and told of pain, sorrow, every sad emotion possible in each echo.

"_Then the ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

"_Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said,"art sure no craven,_

_Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." _

("The Raven", Edgar Allan Poe)

"Hey, bastards, don't think you're getting away with killing a pureblood," Hiro called cheerfully. Azami swiftly appeared behind the two and entangled them with strong sturdy vines. Ikuto ran to Amu.

"Amu…?" he whispered gently, caressing her face in his hands, beckoning her to look at him. Her soul looked as though it had left her body; her eyes looked so empty, like a bottomless well.

_"And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, Shall be lifted—nevermore_," Kagami quoted eerily. He looked at her in desperation.

"Kagami-will Amu be alright?" he begged.

"Ikuto-nii, do you know what my parents were going to name me?" Kagami suddenly blurted.

"…Huh?"

"They were going to name me Lenore. In Greek it means 'pity,' but in Arabic it means 'God is my light.' But they named me Kagami, 'mirror,' because I reflected their love for each other." She turned to Ikuto with a smile. "What about you Ikuto-nii? Do you believe Amu will be fine?" He was silent, and then smiled back at his little sister.

"Yeah. She'll be fine." Kagami's smile widened.

"Then all will be well."

"But first…we'll have to take care of those two," Ikuto sighed. He cradled Amu in his arms while Souko and Aruto took Midori's body.

"Mother…" Amu whispered.

"Shhh, Amu, I know, I know," Ikuto soothed, kissing her forehead. His glance turned to the twins and his gaze hardened. He softly gave Amu to Hiro, who looked at Amu with great sympathy in his usual cheerful eyes. Even Mimiko gently stroked Amu's hair with a motherly air.

"Ikuto, what are you going to do?" Utau asked. He summoned a pitch-black scythe and gripped it tightly.

"I'm going to become the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland," he replied. Amu's eyes suddenly widened, and she tried to say something when Kagami gently put a hand over her mouth.

"You can close your eyes Amu," she advised softly. Amu slowly closed her eyes as Ikuto raised his scythe into the air and brought it down—

Darkness.

_Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer,_

_Swung by Seraphim whose foot falls tinkled on the tufted floor._

"_Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee—by these angels he hath sent thee,_

_Respite—respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!_

_Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."_

("The Raven," Edgar Allan Poe)

(Several months later)

"Oh, Amu-chi, you look like an angel!" Yaya squealed with glee. Amu blushed.

"Y-You think so?" she stammered. Amu was dressed in a long, simple, but elegant white strapless dress adorned with white roses. She had on long white gloves with lace at the edges and a white ribbon tied around her neck. More white roses adorned her right shoulder, and even her hair was put up with white rose clips. Her silky transparent veil floated around her like a cloud. Amu's bouquet was pink and white roses in a frilly paper tied with a golden ribbon.

"She's right, Amu. You look amazing," Rima commented. Rima, Yaya, Kagami, Mimiko, Hiroko, Ayame, Azami, Sumiko, Katone, Momoko, and Utau were all bridesmaids, but Rima was the bridesmaid of honor. The bridesmaid dresses were simple, pink, and strapless, with a pink felt brooch (?) near the bottom left, and white lace hung off the end.

"Amu-chan." Amu turned to her now wheelchair-bound mother. Midori smiled at her. "Do you best okay? And remember-always smile."

"Yeah, I know Mama," Amu replied, and kissed her mother's cheek.

Amu calmly walked down the aisle, her hand on her father's arm. She walked steadily, her gaze focused on Ikuto only, his handsome smiling face, waiting for her. When she arrived at the pulpit and said her vows, he tenderly put the ring on her finger. His kiss was passionate; it radiated the words _I love you I love you_ over and over again.

"You've kept me waiting," he whispered.

"But now I'm here," she murmured in reply.

After Utau caught the bouquet (ironically enough her wedding was set in three months), the cake was cut, the dances were danced, and the after party was over, the newlyweds walked out to the waiting limo. Along their way they were showered with birdseed, rice, and confetti.

"Have fun!"

"Bring us back souvenirs!"

"HIRO!"

"Be sure to be safe!"

Amu and Ikuto waved until the crowd was no longer in sight. Ikuto started picking confetti out of his new wife's hair.

"You're quite colorful," he joked. She leaned against him comfortably.

"I'm so tired," she yawned.

"Don't go to sleep yet my dear. We still have much to do tonight," he chuckled, nibbling her ear seductively.

"Yeah, we do," she laughed. Ikuto kissed her.

"You're mine now," he said softly for her ears only. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Then you better keep me tight."

On the ruins of the once glorious Council sat a young girl with long white hair and sapphire-blue eyes. From those eyes fell crystal tears. The young girl clenched the cloak of Elder Maki, stained with his blood. She clenched her teeth in agony.

"I'll never forgive you…Kagami-nee!"

xxxmidnightstarxxx: HOLY SMOKE! A NEW STORY ARISES? O_o

Kagami: And now for our poll results!

1st: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

2nd: Amu Hinamori

3rd: Kagami Tsukiyomi

4th: Momoko

Kathy: YOU FINISHED YOUR FIRST STORY! HUGE ACOMPLISHMENT THERE SOUL SISTER!

Sammie: I present you with an official bazooka!

Nicki: How is that going to help Karen in her future?

Carina: *shrug*

xxxmidnightstarxxx: I have finally finished this story! As I have mentioned before, I couldn't have done it without all of your wonderful help reviewers! Stay tuned for this story's sequel: Undying Warmth, as well as Ichigo Neko! Thank you a billion times over! :D


End file.
